No mas juegos para Jake y Sherry
by CobainShakur96
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la vida de dos personas puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Sherry no esperaba que después de una noche de fiesta desenfrenada cambiaría todo su mundo, lo mismo le pasaba a Jake. Lo peor del caso es que se odiaban a más no poder y el destino les había hecho una jugada para que sus caminos se cruzaran y sus vidas se entrelazaran.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién diría que la vida de dos personas puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Sherry no esperaba que después de una noche de fiesta desenfrenada cambiaria todo su mundo, lo mismo le pasaba a Jake. Lo peor del caso es que se odiaban a más no poder y el destino les había hecho una jugada para que sus caminos se cruzaran y sus vidas se entrelazaran.

Este es el comienzo de una historia, una historia de dos que está a punto de comenzar.

Capitulo 1: No más juegos para Sherry y Jake.

La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar, la joven que dormía plácidamente arrugo los ojos y estiro el brazo hacia la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba a lado de su cama para apagar aquel molesto sonido. Suspiro y tomo su celular para mirar la hora 7:00 am debía resignarse y levantarse para ir al colegio.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para levantarse, abrió la puerta que daba paso al baño, tomo una refrescante ducha y se miro al espejo. Sherry de 17 años debía admitir que era toda una belleza, facciones naturales hermosas, grandes ojos de color azul, labios carnosos, sonrisa preciosa de su cuerpo ni hablar poseía mejor cuerpo que cualquier chica que decía llamarse modelo, por algo era una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio. Regreso a su habitación para proseguir con su rutina, Sherry ya no era una niña y eso lo demostraba cada que tenia oportunidad, tomo su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse uniform/set?id=103738388 todavía conservaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura al estar completamente seco lo ato en una coleta alta y coloco un moño color rojo dejando un fleco y algunos mechones sueltos a los lados.

-Otra vez no- susurro mientras corría al baño, hacia un mes que tenia esos vómitos y nauseas por la mañana, no creía que eso fuera producto de aquella apasionada noche que apenas recordaba a lado de Jake Esker.

-Sherry el desayuno está listo- interrumpió su hermano mayor

-En un momento voy- respondió agitada mientras intentaba detener el vomito

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si, no te preocupes Leon algo me cayó mal-

…

El olor de los huevos y el tocino ahora le parecían repugnantes, la ojiazul disimulo su ahora desagrado ante aquella comida.

-Buenos días Sherry- Saludo Claire la esposa de su hermano, sonreía mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- respondió sonriente

-Déjame servirte el desayuno- agrego Claire

-No hace falta, beberé un vaso de jugo no tengo hambre-

-Pero es tu desayuno favorito- dijo Claire extrañada ante la actitud de la joven

-Lo sé pero ya es tarde, adiós Leon- sonrió y beso la mejilla del apuesto hombre.- Adiós Claire- la abrazo y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿No crees que está un poco rara?-pregunto Leon

-Son las hormonas no seas tan paranoico, ahora señor Kennedy ¿usted si va a desayunar o me equivoco?- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Leon, esa mujer hacia de sus días los mejores de su vida.

-Claro que si señora Kennedy-

…..

La joven no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche con Jake, se maldecía una y mil veces por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos, las nauseas atacaban de nuevo pero no podía escapar de clase. En cuanto finalizo salió disparada al baño seguida de su mejor amiga Rebecca.

-¿Sherry estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación al escuchar a su amiga.

-S-si- y ahí venia de nuevo el vomito- Solo es una infección estomacal- respondió mientras salía del baño, enjuago su boca y miro a su amiga.

-¿Segura? ¿No será que estas….?- La chica hizo una seña que Sherry capto de inmediato.

-No lo creo- Las dudas invadían su cabeza de nuevo ¿y si en realidad lo estaba?-

-¿Cómo vas con tu periodo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo un atraso-

-Vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información- Las dos jóvenes salieron del baño dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, encontraron un sitio oculto donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas.

-Bien veamos- Rebecca abrió el enorme libro y busco los síntomas de embarazo- Toma esta hoja y comenzaremos- suspiro y comenzó a leer en voz audible.- Sensibilidad en los senos, fatiga, hemorragia leve o cólicos, nauseas con vomito o sin vomito, orinar con mayor frecuencia de lo normal, antojos o aversiones por ciertos alimentos, mareos, cambios de humor y aumento de temperatura. ¿Tienes algunos de estos síntomas?-

-T-todos-murmuro asustada.- ¿Qué voy a hacer Rebecca? Leon me va a odiar toda mi vida, aparte es de ese maldito descerebrado de Jake, ¿Qué dirán todos de mí? ¿Qué será de mi vida?- y así no pudo evitar soltar el llanto ante tanta presión.

-Tranquila amiga, iremos por una prueba para sacarnos de dudas, puede ser una confusión eso es todo, vamos limpia esas lagrimas y vayamos a la farmacia-

15 minutos habían pasado, Sherry no quería ver el resultado pero era ahora o nunca, tomo el aire que pudo y miro la prueba… positivo, todo el mundo se le vino encima la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente era ¿Qué debía hacer? Lloraba desconsoladamente se maldecía una y otra vez.

-Sherry tranquila- murmuro Rebecca

-¿Tranquila? ¡Estoy embarazada y quieres que este tranquila!- respondió irónicamente.- ¡Leon me va a matar, cortara mi cuerpo en pedazos y la ultima célula que quede de mi cuerpo le dará electro shocks!-

-Ven vamos a practicar como le darás la noticia a tu hermano ¿ok? Imagina que soy el-

-Está bien… Leon- dijo nerviosa

-¿Si?- pregunto la chica

-Hermano… debo decirte que estoy embarazada- Sherry se había calmado un poco haciendo aquel ejemplo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Mi hermana es una zorra! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- pero el ejemplo no había ayudado de mucho, aquella respuesta provoco que estallara en llanto de nuevo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que esta se relajara, debía decirle a Jake por más que lo odiara tenía que hacerlo.

-¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?-

-Si… ahora si me disculpas- Camino por el amplio jardín del colegio e identifico de inmediato al objetivo.- Jake ¿podemos hablar?- El grupo de amigos del chico miraban atónitos a la joven y las burlas se hicieron presentes.-

-Anda viejo que la princesa quiere algo de ti- respondió uno burlonamente

-Quien fuera tu para tener tanta suerte- exclamo otro

-No digan estupideces.- Aquel chico era identificado como uno de los mas problemáticos del lugar al igual que uno de los mas apuestos, ese porte y papel de chico malo le quedaban como anillo al dedo.- Habla Kennedy-ordeno el joven

-Aquí no, en privado- respondió nerviosa pero firmemente sin apartar la mirada de la de Jake.

-¡Anda imbécil, no desaproveches eso!- volvió a gritar un joven

-¡Calla! Está bien, vamos- Los dos caminaban a un lugar más privado, el silencio era incomodo pero el decido romperlo- Pensé que me odiabas supergirl que raro la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que sería el ultimo chico con el que estarías y termine conociéndote mejor.-

-Cierra la boca, sobre eso quiero hablar.- Sherry lo miro y suspiro.-

-Mira eres hermosa y sé que tenemos nuestra historia pero…-

-Estoy embarazada- Eso le había caído a él como una patada en su parte más noble había dicho ¿embarazada?-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto confundido.

-Aparte de imbécil sordo, como escuchaste estoy EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA, ¿Qué haremos?-

-¡Hey tranquila, debe ser una confusión, aparte no creo que sea mío!- exclamo alterado ante tal acusación.-

-¡Claro que es tuyo, te di mi virginidad a ti, eres con el único hombre que he estado!-

-¡Eso no lo puedo afirmar yo!- Un gran golpe resonó, la mejilla de Jake estaba roja consecuencia de aquella bofetada.- Oh por dios ¿estás segura?-pregunto más calmado

-Si, tengo la prueba ¿Qué haremos?- la joven volvió a estallar en llanto, definitivamente era un momento incomodo.-

-Hey no llores, vas a llamar la atención.- aquel drama había atraído a más de media escuela y no tardo en atraer a la directora que les ordenaba inmediatamente ir a la oficina.-

…

Ese acogedor lugar era muy conocido por Jake pero no por Sherry pocas veces había estado en dirección.

-No puedo creer que armaran tanto drama ¿pueden decirme que pasa?- pregunto la directora Alomar mientras bebía un poco de café, acomodaba sus gafas y miraba a los chicos.

-Es un asunto delicado- dijo Sherry nerviosa sin mirar a la directora.-

-¿Qué tan delicado?-

-Solo déjenos partir, es asunto entre nosotros dos- respondió Jake molesto

-Ahora se ha convertido en mío ¿Qué pasa? Si no quieren que llame a sus padres en este momento.-

-¡No!- Sherry se levanto de golpe- No llame a mi hermano, se lo suplico.-

-Entonces respondan ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Sherry suspiro y miro a la joven dama que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella.

-E-e-estoy embarazada- y ahí venia el llanto de nuevo.

La directora suspiro, coloco sus gafas en el escritorio y miro a los muchachos.-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?-pregunto abrumada

-Tuvimos sexo ¡y el descuido de ella provoco esto!- respondió exaltado señalando a la rubia.-

-¿Descuido mío? ¡Tú me dijiste que tenías puesto el condón! ¡Es culpa de los dos!- grito Sherry

-¡Cálmense! Arreglaremos esto de la mejor manera, tranquilos pueden retirarse a su hogar para planear como le dirán a sus padres, los quiero fuera de mi vista ¡ahora!- Sherry salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de ella iba Jake.-

-Sherry espera- La tomo del brazo y la miro.-

-¡Eres un imbécil poco hombre! ¿Ahora saldrás huyendo como lo hizo tu padre?- agrego molesta

-¡No lo metas a él en esto!-respondió aun más molesto.-

-¡Suéltame, me repugnas!- La chica salió del colegio y se dirigió directo a su hogar, como era de esperarse su hermano se encontraba en el trabajo.-

-Hola cariño… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Claire preocupada, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de centro de la sala y la miro.-

-Claire… no puedo ocultártelo…- Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas consecutivamente, tomo asiento a lado de la joven Claire y la abrazo.-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de nuevo asustada acariciando el cabello de la chica.-

-Arruine mi vida, arruine todo lo que tenia, soy una estúpida-respondió entre sollozos.-

-¿Qué tienes Sherry? Me estas asustando- agrego Claire

-Estoy embarazada- Claire suspiro y Sherry volvió a llorar.-

-Hay pequeña… no es el fin del mundo.- Claire la abrazaba intentando calmarla.- ¿estás segura?-

-Si, me hice 2 pruebas y dieron positivo ¿Qué hare?-

-Hablaremos de esto, ¿el chico ya lo sabe?-

-Si, pero me dejo botada y me juzgo de loca- Sherry seco sus lagrimas y miro a Claire

-Debe estar asustado, pero ya verás que cambiara de opinión. Intenta calmarte y veremos cómo le diremos a León ¿entendido?-

-S-si-

-Ahora ve a descansar, ha sido un largo día.-

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Las cosas pueden ir peor?

CAPITULO 2: ¿Las cosas pueden ir peor?

Sherry no podía dejar de pensar en que haría con su bebe. La idea del aborto le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez, pero no era capaz para hacer eso, por otra parte le emocionaba sentir como era poder crear vida, sentir cada movimiento, pasar ratos agradables con esa persona que nunca la defraudaría, escuchar como la podría llamar mama y tener una razón para seguir adelante. Toco su vientre, suspiro y sonrió levemente.

-Sherry- llamo León a la puerta.-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo nervioso.

-Un chico te está buscando.- Sherry se levanto y permito que su hermano pasara.-

-¿Un chico?-pregunto

-Si ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es buen chico?- Las preguntas no tardaron en bombardearla era normal en su hermano, era normal que sintiera celos de que alguien se acercara a ella, en especial si era un chico como el que la estaba buscando.-

-Tranquilo, iré a ver quién es.- Sherry tomo su abrigo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, salió y miro que era Jake.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta

-¿Podemos hablar?- Jake suspiro y acaricio su cabeza esperando la respuesta de la chica.-

-Si, pero que sea en otro lugar si no quieres morir.- Sherry entre abrió la puerta y miro a Claire.- Voy a salir un momento, ya regreso.- Jake y Sherry comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a un pequeño parque, Sherry tomo asiento y miro a Jake.

-Siento haberme comportado de tal manera.- La chica lo miro detenidamente, suspiro y agacho la mirada.-

-Tranquilo, la supresa también me la lleve yo… debemos hacer algo al respecto.- susurro

-Si… ¿tienes planeado algo?- pregunto seriamente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Pu-puedo abortarlo.- respondió nerviosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer tal estupidez!- Jake se levanto y miro a Sherry.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?- Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse por el llanto, Jake suspiro y se coloco enfrente de ella para tomar sus manos.-

-No vamos a dejar la escuela, podemos conseguir un trabajo y así hacernos cargo de él, te juro que no te dejare en esto sola ¿está bien?- Sherry lo miro y suspiro.-

-E-está bien. Tengo que decirle a mi hermano sobre esto.-

-Yo tendré que contarle a mi madre, vamos te llevare a casa.- Sherry subió a su habitación, tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

"Leon, lamento no poder decir esto al hablar, lamento no ser lo que en realidad esperabas, pero necesito contarte algo que no he podido decirte y me aprisiona de tal manera que me siento culpable por todo lo que has hecho por mí y la forma en la que te he pago no es justa ni sincera. Es una mala noticia pero… Estoy embarazada "

Sherry doblo la carta y la deposito en el buzón antes de partir a la escuela. Al terminar su hermano la esperaba en la sala.

-Leon…- susurro nerviosa

-Toma asiento.- ordeno

-¿Esperamos a alguien?-pregunto nerviosa.-

-Si- El timbre sonó Claire abrió la puerta y recibió gustosa a Jake y su madre. El chico tomo asiento a lado de Sherry, era el momento para aclarar lo ocurrido.-

-¿Tienen algo que decir al respecto?- La voz de Leon era más grave de lo normal, el ceño fruncido lo hacían parecer más rudo de lo que ya era.-

-León puedo explicar todo.- Interrumpió Sherry.- Tengo un plan.- agrego

-¿Un plan? ¿Un plan? Bien, déjame escuchar ese plan.- La chica tomo aire y miro a su hermano.-

-Voy a terminar la escuela, conseguiré un empleo, iré a la universidad puedo conseguir una beca, tu sabes que soy buena fotógrafa así puedo sacar dinero para hacerme cargo del bebé.-

-¡Un plan! Sherry, yo también tenía un buen plan, trabajar, esforzarme para darles lo mejor a ti y a Claire y en un futuro a mis hijos, ir con la cabeza en alto… eras lo que mas quería en esta vida, me has decepcionado.- León se levanto y miro a Sherry.-

-He hablado con la madre de Jake al respecto, así que hemos decidido que deben casarse.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron los dos- ¡Yo no puedo casarme!- volvieron a gritar.-

-Ya está decidido.- agrego León

-Si, deben ser responsables de sus actos, la boda será en 3 días. Aparte hemos conseguido una casa para ustedes en Seattle ya no tendrán que preocuparse en conseguir un lugar donde vivir, solo por el dinero.- Dijo la madre de Jake

-¡León, no me hagas esto por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!- Sherry se puso de rodillas y miro a León.-

-Lo siento Sherry, pero debes hacerte cargo de tus acciones.-

-Madre por favor ¿Qué pasara con mi beca deportiva? ¿La universidad?- Pregunto molesto Jake.

-Esos planes deberán irse a la basura, ahora debemos irnos, tienes cosas que empacar.-

…

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, Sherry tenía todo listo para el "gran día". La joven termino de guardar todas las cosas que había en su habitación, tomo la foto más bonita que tenia de su familia, el día de la boda de Claire y León, suspiro y la guardo en la valija. Ahora debía prepararse para la boda. Coloco aquel vestido blanco que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, era hermoso pero sencillo, una réplica exacta del vestido que uso Pippa Midlenton para la boda real. Su cabello era largo así que era fácil de manejar solo basto con ondular un poco y colocar una corona de hermosas flores. Para resaltar sus hermosos ojos solo basto una bella combinación de sombras plateadas y negras con un delineado, un poco de mascara para pestañas y brillo labial.

Llegaron temprano al juzgado, Jake esperaba a Sherry junto con su madre. Sherry llego y miro al joven con un poco de desprecio, debía admitir que se veía hermosa vestida de blanco.

-Hola.- dijo insípidamente Jake.

-Hola.- Respondió Sherry de la misma manera

-Chicos el juez los está esperando.- Los familiares se adentraron al lugar y tomaron asiento a lo que dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

-Como veras, estos artículos del Código Civil que acabamos de anunciar, reflejan unos principios básicos del Derecho Natural.

Si por humanismo nadie es extraño a las personas de su entorno, tanto por razones de vecindad como de ciudadanía, muchos menos, unas personas como ustedes que os sentís atraídas para amaros y formar un proyecto de vida común.

Lo que parece tan sencillo, la igualdad y el respeto mutuo, a menudo a lo largo de la Historia, ha sido incomprendido y ha dado lugar, particularmente en los últimos siglos, a la proclamación de los "Derechos Universales del Hombre", de los "Derechos Humanos", de los "Derechos de la Mujer", de los "Derechos del Niño", etc.

Es por eso, que yo los invito hoy, a que presten atención en el significado de estos términos: Derechos y Obligaciones; y deseo que sean felices en este nuevo estado de vida que libremente habéis elegido.

-Sr. Jake Muller, consiente este acto, contraer matrimonio con la Sra. Sherry Kennedy.-

Jake suspiro y miro a su madre.-Sí.-

Sra. Sherry Kennedy, consiente en este acto, contraer matrimonio con Sr. Jake Muller

Sherry miro a su hermano mayor, toco su vientre y dedico una última mirada a Jake.-Sí.

-Por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, les presunto al señor y señora Muller.- Jake y Sherry firmaron los papeles, seguidos de León, Claire, la madre de Jake y su padrastro.

Toda la familia partió a comer, y después todos se despedirían para dejar partir a Jake y Sherry en un largo viaje hacia Seattle.

-Sherry.- Jake la tomo del brazo y la miro.- Un obsequio de bodas, perteneció a mi abuela, ahora te pertenece a ti.- El chico tomo la mano de la joven y coloco aquel hermoso anillo engagement-ring-photos/2000000002364923

-Jake no es necesario…- interrumpió Sherry.

-Lo es, eres mi esposa y quiero que lo lleves contigo. Hay que apresurarnos el avión sale en una hora.

…..

FLASH BACK

Era el día de la fiesta más importante. Sherry se veía hermosa con aquel vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, el negro le quedaba bien y sobre todo resaltaba sus atributos: Senos y trasero. No tardo en llegar aquella fiesta, unas horas después ya había bebido de más. Jake la observaba de lejos, debía poseer a aquella mujer aun así le costara la vida.

Jake respiró profundo, vació la copa de un trago y se pegó al cuerpo de Sherry para poder dejarla detrás de ella, pero cuando lo hizo, no volvió a alejarse. Sherry podía sentirlo sobre su piel, podía sentir la dureza del pecho del hombre y, más abajo, también podía sentir una dureza debajo de sus pantalones.

Un calor agobiante la invadió pero logró componerse y se aferró a los hombros del hombre que ahora le estaba respirando entrecortadamente en el oído.

–Tú me gustas, Sherry –murmuró–. Me gustas mucho –agregó, ahora pasando la mano por el brazo desnudo de la muchacha en una caricia que la hizo estremecer.

–Jake –susurró ella, mirando con un poco más de cordura a su alrededor. Todavía podía sentir la erección del hombre presionando para salir del pantalón y eso la hizo ruborizar.

– ¡Venga! –exclamó él, se incorporó y la tomó de la mano para tirar de ella y arrastrarla en dirección a las habitaciones, que ahora estaban vacías y en total oscuridad. Sherry miró alrededor, afortunadamente la mayoría de la gente parecía muy entretenida y no pareció que alguien notara que se escabullía con el enigmático chico problemático.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, él abrió la puerta y tiró de Sherry para hacerla entrar; inmediatamente entró él y cerró a su espalda.

–Jake… Qué haces… –empezó a preguntar ella, mirando a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía verlo con claridad a él; pero no pudo negarse cuando se acercó a ella y le tomó el cuello con las manos para besarla. En un segundo juntó su boca a la de ella y abrió la boca para meterle la lengua y buscar la suya para entrelazarlas. Sherry se incorporó más y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo más y dejar que hiciera lo que estaba queriendo hacer.

Jake respiraba agitado, no quería detenerse, quería estar completamente dentro de ella, quería tener la lengua en su garganta y cuando con una mano le tomó la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, gimió totalmente excitado.

Realmente no soportaba más la erección que tenía en los pantalones. Empezó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, a lamerla, olerla, sentirla por todas partes.

Sherry se separó de él y lo miró un momento. Jake aprovechó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta. Se sentó y tiró de la muchacha para que cayera sobre él, Sherry lo besó, ya totalmente inconsciente acerca de lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que quería que Jake hiciera lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

El hombre la besó en la boca con ardor, con un fuego contenido desde hacía meses, los meses que llevaba viendo cómo era ignorado por la mujer que le calentaba las entrañas, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta empezó a bajarle los breteles del vestido buscando sus pechos, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando notó que no llevaba sujetador y, al ver los pechos, soltó un gemido de excitación, complacido con lo que veía. Sherry tenía los pechos más llenos y grandes que había tenido ocasión de ver en toda su vida adulta y, como un niño, se puso a jugar con ellos. Los tocó, los acarició, los apretó entre las manos y cuando acercó su boca a ellos, supo que ya no podría detenerse hasta hacerle el amor. Con lentitud empezó a cubrirlos de besos, después pasó la lengua por sus pezones que, para sorpresa de él, estaban completamente erectos, y finalmente se los llevó a la boca y succionó con ganas como si intentara alimentarse hasta quedar completamente saciado.

Sherry se escuchó a sí misma gemir, nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo, además, siendo ella tan pudorosa, esta vez no sentía la intromisión de Jake en su cuerpo. Es más, antes de darse cuenta, acabó por bajarse el vestido y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo en los labios y empezar a jugar con él. Repartió besos desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y cuando llegó a su cintura, lo miró, traviesa, y con una sonrisa, le abrió el pantalón y buscó su miembro. El pene de él se escapó grande y duro en dirección a la joven que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era enorme, tan grande y largo que, cuando lo tomó entre las manos, no alcanzó a abordarlo en toda su extensión.

Cuando Jake sintió las manos frías de la muchacha en su miembro, se puso tenso y soltó un resoplido; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó. En un momento, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, para decirle, con la voz quebrada del dolor que tenía en la entrepierna, que hiciera lo que estaba pensando hacer.

–Hazlo –dijo–. ¡Llévalo a la boca, mujer! ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Lo había adivinado en su mirada, Sherry estaba tan excitada como él y se moría de ganas de agarrarlo, chuparlo, meterlo por completo en su boca y jugar con él como si de un juguete se tratara.

Sherry lo miró y luego al pene que sostenía entre las dos manos. Respiró profundo, bajó la cabeza, podía sentir la excitación en todo su cuerpo. Ella quería eso más que nada en el mundo y él estaba esperando que le hiciera sentir el placer que por tanto tiempo los dos se habían negado.

Abrió la boca y empezó pasando la lengua por el miembro que a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más grande y duro. Mientras, escuchaba los jadeos del hombre que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y le pedía que no se detuviera. Y ella lo complació, abrió la boca y lo metió entero, como pudo y como alcanzó.

Jake respiraba agitado, realmente no podía controlarse. Estaba por correrse en su boca y no quería hacer eso, no en la primera vez con la mujer por la que tanto había esperado. Imprevistamente, se alejó de ella que lo miró sorprendida y buscó su boca. La besó repetidamente mientras la hacía volverse de espaldas contra el sillón para follarla como se lo había imaginado en tantas ocasiones.

Sherry gimió con los brazos en torno al cuello de Jake y la lengua en su garganta. El vestido, ahora enroscado a su cintura le molestaba por lo que, con la mano que tenía libre, el hombre se lo bajó muy despacio y lo sacó por sus piernas para arrojarlo lejos y que sólo quedara la piel entre ellos.

Sherry sintió como Jake le bajaba las bragas también y después tocaba su clítoris con los dedos. Empezó por masajear, acariciar y tocar todos los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo, los que nadie hasta ese momento había descubierto. Se sorprendió al escucharse pidiendo más.

Jake la complació, se inclinó sobre su vientre, le separó las piernas lo más que pudo en aquél estrecho sofá y empezó a hacer con la lengua lo que ella había hecho antes en su miembro. Sherry se movió debajo de él, completamente agitada y caliente, anhelando tenerlo dentro de él y Jake no la defraudó.

Primero usó su lengua, despacio, creando círculos en torno a su vagina y luego la metió lentamente hasta escucharla gemir; después se separó de ella y, sonriendo, le introdujo dos dedos. La sintió un poco estrecha, pero lo atribuyó quizás a la incomodidad del lugar y el momento, quizás estuviera nerviosa, pensó.

Se incorporó sobre ella y buscó sus labios, quería besarla muchas veces mientras su miembro estaba dentro de ella; mientras la besaba, su cuerpo se pegó al de ella para penetrarla. Cuando Sherry levantó las caderas al sentir su miembro entre las piernas, supo que era el momento, la muchacha estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, y él suspiró aliviado, porque ya no podía esperar más.

Se sostuvo por los hombros de Sherry y empujó fuerte. Ella estaba realmente estrecha y rígida y eso lo detuvo, no quería ser brusco con ella; pero realmente quería estar dentro de ella, gimió, respiró, gritó y antes de que se diera cuenta, estuvo dentro de ella.

Sherry se quedó quieta, no podía moverse, había sentido que alguien irrumpía en su cuerpo con la fuerza de un animal salvaje; sintió un dolor agudo y punzante que la dejó sin aire. Por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de sorpresa de Jake que todavía estaba dentro de ella y no atinaba a moverse.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Ella bajó la cabeza y le besó un hombro, avergonzada.

–No tiene importancia, Jake –murmuró–. De verdad, hice lo que quería.

–Debiste decirme, habría tenido más cuidado – siguió diciendo él, mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de ella, ahora con la cautela que suponía, necesitaba ella.

Sherry levantó las caderas y gimió, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Se aferró al cuerpo de Jake y cerró las piernas para mantenerlo dentro suyo y que no saliera todavía. El hombre la miró, sonrió y entendió perfectamente.

–Querida, no me iré a ningún lado –dijo–. Todavía tengo mucho por hacer contigo esta noche… y las que vendrán.

Se inclinó sobre su rostro y depositó un beso en los labios antes de empezar una nueva ronda.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Quita esa maldita canción- ordeno Sherry.-

-¿Creí que te gustaba Bruno Mars?- pregunto Jake sin apartar la vista de la carretera.-

-Me gusta pero odio esa maldita canción.- agrego molesta

-¿Gorilla? Vamos era la que sonaba cuando…-

-¡Lo recuerdo con claridad Jake!- Sherry se recargo en la ventana y miro el camino. El silencio se hizo presente y Jake lo rompió.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú vaya a ser la madre de mi hijo.- dijo molesto

-Tranquilo, solo un año y podemos divorciarnos.- respondió Sherry

-Si, así podre llevármelo.- agrego Jake

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

El camino no iba a ser fácil, dos personas que se odiaban ahora juntaban sus vidas para darle lo mejor a una personita que estaba por llegar, pero todo pasa por una razón.

CONTINUARA

Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Decidí hacer esta historia, salir de lo común y tomar riesgos, pensé que sería buena idea juntar a esta pareja *-* y hacerles pasar un mal rato y de una manera poco convencional.

Agradezco que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar, me gustaría ver más comentarios las opiniones sean buenas o malas me ayudan bastante así que, muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ


	3. Capitulo 3:¿Nuestro pasado nos persigue?

Capitulo 3: ¿Nos persigue nuestro pasado?

Al día siguiente de su llegada los chicos decidieron salir a comprar algo de comida para mantenerse unos cuantos meses. Sherry se había levantado muy temprano, las nauseas aun no la dejaban descansar. Tomo un baño y cuando termino salio a vestirse, tomo un sweater gris, una falda negra y unas botas tipo militar floreadas. Dejo su cabello suelto y miro a Jake.

-¿No pudes ponerte camisa?-pregunto molesta al ver el torso desnudo de su esposo.

-¿No te gusta verme asi?- respondió burlona mente

-N-no- un leve sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de la hermosa joven

-Esta bien-

-Te espero abajo.- Sherry salio de la habitación, aun no compartia cama con el pero si la habitacion. Jake no tardo en bajar.

…..

Ya en el super mercado habian llenado dos carros de servicio solo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Jake? ¿Jake Muller?- Aquella voz, era familiar para el, no podia ser, hace años que no la veia y ahora se la encontraba de la nada. Dio media vuelta y miro a la joven, aun seguia mas hermosa que de costumbre. Sus ojos eran grandes de color azul, cejas pobladas, nariz afilada, labios carnosos, cabello largo y rubio, sus medidas seguian igual 79-61-86 cm

-¿Alaia Domine?- pregunto extrañado

-¡La misma!- la joven no pudo contenerse al abrazar al chico-¡Hace tiempo que no sabia de ti! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Sherry los miro extrañada ¿estaba pintada de colores para que no le hicieran caso?-

-Es una larga historia ¡me alegra verte!- exclamo emocionado

-Lo mismo digo… ¿y ella es?-pregunto curiosa al ver a Sherry.

-Hola, yo soy Sherry su…- Jake coloco su mano sobre la boca de la chica.

-Es mi prima, Sherry.- respondio nervioso

-Mucho gusto.- La joven extendio su mano para saludar a Sherry.

-El gusto es mio.- respondio confundida.- Si me permiten seguire haciendo las compras.- ¿Su prima? Ahora la negaba frente a una hermosa joven, pero una pregunta mas imbadia su cabeza ¿Quién era ella? Siguio caminando por los largos pasillos hasta que.-

-Auch- exclamo un chico, Sherry lo miro apenada y se acerco.-

-¡Lo siento! ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto nerviosa

-S-si, deberias tener mas cuidado.-

-Lo siento soy una tonta…dejame ayudarte.- Sherry extendio su mano y ayudo al joven a ponerse de pie. El chico la miraba extrañado

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-pregunto al notar como la miraba.

-¿Sherry Kennedy?-pregunto

-Amm si ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- respondio asustada.

-Oh por dios ¡Soy Piers! ¿no me recuerdas? Soliamos jugar juntos cuando eramos niños.-

-¡Piers, que gusto verte!- Sherry lo abrazo como si nunca quisiera alejarse de el, debia admitir que ahora era un apuesto joven la pubertad le habia sentado para bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es una larga historia.-

-Bueno luego podemos reunirnos para platicar, dejame tu numero de telefono y te llamo ¿te parece bien?- Sherry asintio, saco su Iphone y guardo su numero de telefono lo mismo hizo Piers.

-Me dio gusto verte, nos vemos luego.- Sherry sonrio, dio media vuelta y se topo con el duro pecho de Jake.-

-¿Quién era?-pregunto seriamente.-

-Un viejo amigo.- Sherry se formo para poder pagar e irse a casa.-

-¿Un viejo amigo? ¿Estas segura?.- por alguna extraña razon Jake sentia ¿celos? Si tal vez eran celos.-

-¿estas celoso?-pregunto curiosa

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tonterias dices Sherry?-

-Ah entonces no te molestaria si salgo a beber un café con el ¿o si?.- Pum ahí estaban esas horribles sensaciones en el pecho y estomago de Jake.-

-Para nada.- respondio seriamente mirando hacia adelante. Despues de pagar partieron a casa, no dijeron ni un solo pio. Hasta llegar a casa.

-¡Me rehuso a que salgas con el!- grito Jake.

-Es mi vida ¡hare lo que quiera!- Sherry cerro la puerta y miro a Jake molesta.- ¿Qué me dices de tu amiga? ¿acaso yo me opuse a que hablaras con ella?.-

-¡Las cosas son distintas!.-

-¿Distintas? ¿en que sentido? ¿Qué ella es tu primer amor y yo solo soy la mujer que arruino tu vida? ¡Te odio pedazo de imbecil!.- Sherry dejo las bolsas en suelo, subio las escaleras y se tumbo en la cama.

-¡Yo te odio mas!- grito Jake. De verdad que vivir con ella se estaba poniendo dificil.

….

La cena estaba servida, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar unos con otros, era frustrante estar asi.

-¿Puedes pasarme la sal?-pregunto Jake.- Sherry, la sal.- La joven le empujo debilmente y prosiguio con su comida. Sherry tomo su plato y lo coloco en el fregadero, camino un poco y subio las escaleras. Jake la miro y dirio su vista hacia la mesa, suspiro y subio a la habitacion de Sherry.-

-Sherry…-

-Largate.- respondio

-No me ire, necesitamos estar juntos.-

-Vete al diablo.- Sherry tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa azotando la puerta, Jake decidio ir detrás de ella, algo malo podia pasarle. No habia rastro de la joven eso comenzaba a preocuparle hasta que….

-¡AUXILIO!.- Era ella, corrio a su llamado a un callejon, estaba rodeada por 5 tipos que intentaban aprovecharse de ella.-

-¡Alejense de ella y no saldran lastimados!-exclamo Jake.-

-Encanguerse de el yo me ocupare de esta preciosura.- Cuatro chicos se abalanzaron a Jake, recibio unos cuantos golpes pero no a comparacion de los otros. Sherry lloraba, Jake le propino un buen golpe al chico que intentaba aprovecharse de ella. La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos.

-¡Ya basta!-gritaba Sherry desconsolada, no le gustaba verlo de tal manera.-

-Recuerda esto la ultima vez que intentes aprovecharte de una chica.- Jake le propino el ultimo golpe, miro a Sherry y comenzo a caminar.- Vamos a casa.- interrumpio.

-¡Estas herido, vamos al hospital!.- Exclamo Sherry.

-No es nada, vamos a casa.- El chico tomo la mano de Sherry y caminaron hasta su hogar, Sherry busco el botiquin de primeros auxilios.

-Toma asiento.- Jake se quito la camiseta y miro a Sherry, la joven tenia en sus manos un algodón con un poco de alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, habia una cerca de su ceja limpio delicadamente a lo que Jake hizo una mueca de dolor.-Lo siento.- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos.-

-Por un momento pense que te habia pasado algo malo.- dijo Jake

-Lo lamento, las hormonas me causan estos cambios de humor tan repentinos.- agrego, Jake la miro y la abrazo delicadamente.-

-Intentare tener mas paciencia, te lo prometo.-

-Gra-gracias.- Sherry correspondio el abrazo.

-Mañana ire a buscar empleo para darle lo mejor a el o ella.- coloco su mano en el vientre de Sherry.

-Es hora de ir a descansar.- interrumpio

-Si, lo necesitas.-

…

El buscar un empleo era dificil, Jake se estaba dando por vencido, levanto la mirada y llego la oportunidad de su vida. Un promotor estaba buscando a un joven boxeador no era muy buena la paga pero al menos tendria dinero para poder sostener el hogar por unos cuantos meses mas. Llego al lugar indicado.

-¡Siguiente!.- exclamo el hombre.

-Soy Jake Muller.-

-Siguiente.-

-¡¿Por qué?!.- pregunto molesto.-

-Eres un mocoso te harian papilla en la mitad del primer round.-

-Se equivoca, soy un experto en esto.- respondio seriamente

-Toma unos guantes, sube al ring.- Jake sonrio, se quito la camiseta y vendo sus manos, coloco los guantes y subio al ring. Era el primer asalto, los golpes estaban haciendose presentes, Jake utilizo sus tacticas y en un dos pro tres el hombre estaba noqueado.-

-Presentate de lunes a viernes para entrenar, el sabado tienes tu primer combate.-

…..

-¡Sherry!-Grito Jake emocionado.-

-¡Estoy en el jardin!-respondio sin apartar la vista del libro.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado

-Es un bonito dia para salir ¿no crees?.- Sherry lo miro y sonrio.

-Si… tengo una buena noticia.-

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto emocionada

-Consegui un empleo.- La chica lo abrazo y sonrio.-

-¿De que es?-

-Como boxeador.- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro de un momento a otro.

-Me niego- volvio a tomar asiento y lo miro.- Mejor consigue trabajo en otro lugar, pero no soportare que te den una paliza cada fin de semana.-

-Vamos Sherry, van a pagarme muy bien

-No, no y no.-

-Anda, asi puedo sacar dinero para el eco para ver como no esta nuestro bebé.-

-Esta bien Jake, pero cuando no puedas soportar mas dejaras ese empleo ¿esta bien?.-

-Si, gracias Sherry.- Una llama saco a Sherry de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Claire ¿Qué sucede?.-

-E-es tu hermano, tuvo un accidente, debes venir lo mas rapido posible.-

-En unas horas estoy ahí.-

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Jake

-Es mi hermano, tuvo un accidente.- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Tranquila, iremos a verlo.-

…

Los dos jovenes se encontraban en la sala de espera junto con Claire.

-Familiares del señor Kennedy.- dijo el doctor, Claire se acerco hacia donde estaba el doctor, lo miro con algo de preocupacion.-

-El señor Kennedy se encuentra bien, solo tiene una fractura en la pierna, ya esta el papeleo para su incapacidad, puede pasar a verlo.-

-Gracias Doctor.-

…

Jake caminaba hacia la sala de maternidad, se acerco a la recepcion y miro a la señora y suspiro.

-Quiero una cita para una ecografia.- La dama rio en voz baja y volvio a mirar al chico.-

-Creo que estas equivocado jovencito.-

-No, es para mi esposa.- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y prosiguio por anotar el dia que seria la cita.-Gracias.-

…..

-¿Hablaste con tu hermano?.- Pregunto Jake mientras caminaba hacia el elevador

-Si, al parecer el accidente fue algo muy tonto. Fue el momento perfecto para que Claire anunciara su embarazo, no estare sola en esto.- Sherry sonrio y miro a Jake

-Nuestro bebé tendra ¿primos o sobrinos?-

-Seran como sus hermanos.- sonrio.-¿A dónde fuiste?.- pregunto extrañada

-Mañana veremos como esta nuestro bebé.-

-¿Tu…?.-

-Mañana tendremos que estar aquí de nuevo.-

CONTINUARA

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Mientras avance la historia iran odiando y a la vez amando a Jake pero todo sea por la trama. Gracias a esas personas que se toman parte de su tiempo para leer mi fic, repito se aceptan criticas ya sean buenas o malas, en especial las buenas cx pero en fin dentro de una semana dejo por aqui el capitulo 4. Gracias les mando un fuerte beso y abrazo.


	4. Capitulo 4: La gran sorpresa

CAPITULO 4: La gran sorpresa

El día de la ecografía había llegado. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala de espera, todas las parejas los miraban atónitos, se veían muy jóvenes para ser papás.

-Espera aquí, iré a pagar.- Jake se levanto del asiento y camino rápidamente hacia la pequeña recepción.-

-Buenos días.- respondió la dama sonriente

-Buenos días.- dijo Jake en un suspiro.

-Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas de rutina.- Jake la miraba como si tuviera algo extraño en el rostro, no entendía nada.- Eres nuevo en esto, por favor llena este papel.- Jake tomo la pluma y lleno lo indicado.-

-Oh ya veo… ¿te puedo dar un consejo?- La joven miro a Jake y suspiro, el chico asintio miro hacia arriba y luego a la enfermera.- Se a lo que vienes, pero solo te diré algo…trátala bien, haz todo lo que ella te pida, dale amor, así tal vez sienta algo más por ti. En unos cuantos minutos los pasara el doctor.- Jake sonrió y tomo asiento a lado de Sherry que leía una revista. Fulmino con la mirada a todas las parejas que miraban a Sherry.

-¿No te hicieron pasar un mal rato?-

-No, todo bien.- Sherry lo miro y sonrió.-

-En 10 minutos entramos.- Los diez minutos pasaron volando, el doctor los llamo y estos entraron gustosamente, saludaron al doctor y tomaron asiento.-

-Muy bien Sherry ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?- La joven miro hacia arriba intentando recordar cuanto tiempo de gestacion tenia.

-Estoy terminando el primer trimestre.- respondió.

-¿Es la primera ecografía?- Los dos chicos asintieron, el doctor sonrio y le indico a Sherry que colocara aquella bata y procediera a recostarse en la camilla.- ¿Estas lista?- Sherry suspiro y tomo la mano de Jake.-Tu tranquila, solo sentiras un poco de frio cuando coloque el gel ¿esta bien?- Dicho y hecho la joven sintio el tacto de algo frio sobre su vientre, miraba atentamente a la pantalla y ahí estaba ese pequeño error que los habia unido, unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sherry, Jake sonrio y tomo con un poco de fuerza la mano de su prometida.- Aun es muy pequeño….- El doctor miro por un momento la pantalla y miro a los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Jake preocupado.-

-Es algo muy inusual pero debo anunciarles que son dos pequeños, aquí se puede apreciar al segundo.- Sherry ahora lloraba mas, Jake sonrió débilmente y suspiro.- Aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo de estos dos pequeñines, tienes 11 semanas de embarazo, casi finalizas el primer trimestre.- El doctor dio las indicaciones que debía seguir Sherry. Salieron del consultorio rumbo a su hogar, en todo el trayecto no dijo una sola palabra. Al llegar bajo del coche y su bolso cayo, se agacho para recogerlo pero un joven la ayudo, Jake los miro.

-Hola disculpa me distraje un poco, soy Alexander su nuevo vecino.- El chico era sumamente apuesto, parecía un modelo y eso lo comprobaba Sherry al no poder apartar su vista del apuesto joven.-

-H-hola soy Sherry y el es…- Jake se interpuso entre los dos y miro al joven.-

-Jake Muller, su esposo.-

-¿No son muy jóvenes para estar casados?-pregunto intrigado

-Solo un poco, no es la gran cosa.- respondió Jake

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos.- Jake y Sherry sonrieron

-Jake iré al centro comercial, la ropa ya no me queda muy bien ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-No, pero ten mucho cuidado.-

-Está bien nos vemos en un rato.-

…..

Jake se encontraba solo en casa, se estaba aburriendo de estar solo, al menos discutir con Sherry era divertido. Alguien llamaba a la puerta pero no esperaba que fuera su nuevo vecino.

-Hola vecino ¿te apetece beber unas cervezas y conversar? Pero primero que nada ¿esta Sherry?-

-Ama no.- respondió confundido

-Que bien la vi salir hace unos minutos, supuse que te encontrabas solo, ¿puedo pasar?- Jake abrio mas la puerta para permitirle el paso al joven. Traje cervezas.-

-Entonces… ¿hace cuanto viven aquí?- Pregunto Jake mientras bebia de aquel "elixir" que penso que nunca volveria a probar.

-Unos cuantos días, ¿y ustedes?-

-Unos cuantos meses.-

-¿y qué te trajo a vivir con una linda chica tan joven?- Jake suspiro y miro al suelo.

-El deje embarazado sin conocerla, nuestros padres nos obligaron a contraer nupcias y ahora estoy aquí con ella.-

-Pensé que sería algo peor.- dijo el joven calmado

-¿Peor? Esto ya es malo.-

-No tanto… yo embarace a mi prima, por eso ahora nos mudamos aquí.-

-Wau… eso si es complicado.- Jake rio en voz baja y miro al chico.

-Y ¿la quieres?- Esa pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua helada, nunca se lo habia preguntado el mismo.

-No lo sé.- respondió dando el último trago a la cerveza.- Nunca había pensado eso, pero ella es muy linda, a veces deja salir ese ángel negro pero es una chica perfecta por así decirlo.-

-Ah ya entiendo ¿te gusta?-

-Siempre me ha atraído, es hermosa, sus ojos me vuelven loco y sonrisa no se diga.- Alexander sonrió y miro a Jake.

-Te estás enamorando de ella viejo.-

-Espero que no… ella me detesta por arruinarle su vida.-

-Es normal, etapas del embarazo. Conozco un truco que hará que este rendida a tus pies en un dos por tres.-

-¿Cuál es esa táctica?-levanto un ceja.-

-Una cita, eso siempre funciona.-

…..

Unas horas más tarde…

Sherry regresaba de hacer unas cuantas compras, saludo a Alexander y subió a la habitación esperando a Jake.

Sus deseos de estar de nuevo con Jake eran más grandes, necesitaba besarlo y tenerlo como la última vez. Jake entro a la habitación de Sherry, quería besarla y decirle que lo volvía loco.

Los labios de Jake se fundieron con los de Sherry en un beso lleno de pasión. Ella lo abrazo por la cintura y él deslizo sus manos al cuello, sintió sus manos sobre su cintura acercando todo lo que se podía hacia su cuerpo, para después tirar de los cordones que sostenían el diminuto vestido de Sherry y dejarlo caer.

Jake se separo sus labios de los de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había quitado la playera y había vuelto a fundirse con Sherry en un beso. Ella se dedico a quiérale los pantalones lo mas rápido que podía y cuando él intento sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa el peso les gano y cayeron a la cama. Se acerco nuevamente a ella y el beso apasionadamente, ella le regreso el beso de igual forma. Sherry acariciaba la espalda de Jake, hacia atrás y él la sostenida firmemente por la cintura para que no se alejara de él.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento. Jake entro en razón y la miro, se alejo de ella y tomo su ropa.

-Hoy no Sherry, discúlpame.- dijo apenado

-¡Jake! ¡Eres un idiota!- grito molesta

-¡Sherry puedo lastimarte a ti o a los bebes!-

-¡No digas esas excusas tan idiotas! ¡Me odias, te repugna estar a mi lado!- Sherry derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sherry, no te odio.- Jake la abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente.- Quiero hacer las cosas bien.-

-¿Bien? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto descubriendo su rostro, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas pero aun asi era hermosa.-

-Quiero que tengamos una cita, hacer las cosas bien.- pregunto Jake nervioso

-¡Claro que sí!- Sherry volvio a abrazarlo

-Está bien ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto Jake correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Mañana viene una nevada, eso quiere decir que quiero hacer un picnic nocturno.-

-Es algo extraño pero me agrada.- Jake recostó a Sherry en la cama y delicadamente se coloco sobre ella. No pudo resistirse así que coloco sus labios sobre los de la joven.

-Jake….-susurro Sherry, un leve color carmesí coloreaba sus mejillas y sus labios, su respiración era un poco agitada y en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, deberíamos descansar.- El chico se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera.- Sherry lo tomo de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Qu-quedate conmigo.-

-¿estás segura?-pregunto seriamente sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Si… no quiero dormir sola.- Jake se recostó a lado de ella, la a pego a su cuerpo y la abrazo delicadamente.-

-No quiero seguir de esta manera.- murmuro Sherry.- Quiero… quiero que nos llevemos bien.-

-Lo haremos, te lo prometo.- Jake beso la frente de Sherry y suspiro.

-Eso espero.- Sherry cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba completamente dormida, Jake por su parte necesitaba tiempo para pensar. De verdad quería formar una familia, pero no se lo esperaba de tal manera no podía negar que le emocionaba la idea de conocer a esas personitas que habían cambiado su vida, escuchar como lo llamaban papá y estar con ellos como pudiera. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

CONTINUARA

...

¡Hola! regrese con actualizacion, es algo corto pero al menos es algo (:

Les aviso que en unos capitulos mas habra una gran sorpresa.

Espero sea de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo sera igual de corto pero valdra la pena. Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios ñ.ñ gracias a todas por leer mi fic pense que nadie lo iba a leer pero me di cuenta que si hay personas que toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta locura. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Sin mas me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso. No se olviden de comentar asi puedo saber que les parece la historia.


	5. Capitulo 5: Conociendonos

CAPITULO 5: Conociéndonos

El día de la cita había llegado. Había sido un largo día para Jake, su primera pelea se había llevado a cabo, cuando finalizo, tomo un baño, regreso a casa y volvió a dormir.

Sherry se coloco sobre él, Jake abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Si.- respondió con voz adormilada.

Afuera hacia un frio del demonio pero Jake debía cumplir su promesa. Llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde había un lago congelado. Sherry tomo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a Jake, este no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y así comenzó una guerra que desencadenaría a los besos.

-Sherry, no sé nada sobre ti.- murmuro Jake

-Ni yo de ti.- agrego la joven.

-Entonces hay que conocernos mejor.- sugirió el chico.

-Me agrada tu idea ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?- Sherry se recosto en la nieve y poso su mirada en el cielo estrellado

-Todo lo que tú quieras.- Sherry suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente. Por suerte Leon y Claire me salvaron, unos meses después me adoptaron. Los quiero demasiado algún día les pagare todo lo que han hecho por mi.-

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Sherry, Leon te espera para ir a buscar el árbol de navidad.- grito Claire desde la cocina, Sherry tomo su abrigo y salió con su hermano, no podía sentirse más feliz. Subió al coche, encendió en la radio y sonaba su canción favorita Love me do. Los dos no pudieron evitar cantar. Leon se detuvo frente a una mansión los dos la miraron y suspiraron.

-Algún día viviremos ahí.- dijo la pequeña Sherry emocionada

-Si que lo haremos.- respondió Leon.- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías una bicicleta?- pregunto Leon

-Si, pero he cambiado de opinión.- interrumpió Sherry.

-¿A qué se debe eso?-pregunto Leon intrigado.

-Hay un niño, Piers Nivans es muy apuesto pero quiere a una horrible pelirroja.- El tema le había caído de sorpresa pero quería seguir escuchando aunque su pequeña comenzara a hablar de chicos.- ¿Sabes por qué le atrae?.- pregunto Sherry

-¿Por qué es tonta?- agrego Leon

-¡No! ¡Por que tiene senos! Utiliza un sostén que junta su grasa, así que he decidido que yo también quiero un sostén.-

-¡No!-respondió Leon

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la pequeña decepcionada

-Concéntrate en libros y no en chicos.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Me sorprende que mi hermano no te hubiera matado cuando le dimos la noticia.- interrumpió Sherry

-Créeme que cuando esperábamos por ti en su mente me asesino de todas las maneras posibles.- respondió Jake

-Lo demás ya lo sabes.-

-¿Con que siempre has amado a Piers Nivans?- Jake no pudo evitar sentir celos.-

-Ya no, era mi primer amor. Fuimos novios unos cuantos meses, después no supe nada de él y cuando lo volví a ver ya estábamos casados.- respondió Sherry mirando a Jake-¿y tú? Cuéntame de tu vida.-

-Mi padre abandono a mi madre antes de que yo naciera, solo lo he visto una vez. Odiaba ver a mi madre llorar por él, nunca ha sido alguien a quien admiro.- Jake suspiro y miro a Sherry.- Amo a mi madre, por ser las columnas de mi templo, por enseñarme con su amor y con su ejemplo, que más da que papá huyera, si ella supo ser todo lo que él no era.-

-Entonces… ¿por eso decidiste no dejarme sola?-pregunto Sherry en voz baja

-Si… siempre dije que no me convertiría en un monstruo como mi padre, quiero que mis hijos me vean como un buen padre.-

-¿y qué me dices de Alaia?- Sherry sintió celos con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

-Alaia… Alaia fue mi primer amor.-

FLASH BACK

-¡Hay te estoy hablando! ¿No piensas moverte de ahí?- pregunto la hermosa joven mirando a Jake retadoramente.-

-Lo siento no te escuche.- respondió el joven

-Parece que no.- la joven lo miro de arriba abajo, sonrió y volvió a hablar.- Me llamo Alaia.-

-Mucho gusto, soy Jake…-el chico sonrió levemente.-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el precio de ese reloj?-pregunto la chica mirando la mano de Jake

-Para ti tiene 7 dígitos.- respondió Jake

-¡¿Un millón?! Pregunto exaltada.-

-Tu número de teléfono.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Alaia y yo tuvimos un tórrido romance, pasamos mucho tiempo junto, era la mujer de mis sueños, hasta que desapareció de mi vida por completo.-

-¿Aun la amas?-pregunto Sherry con algo de dolor

-No, ya no.- respondió Jake

-Jake…debes entender que yo no soy un concepto, soy una chica jodida.-

-Lo sé Sherry, nunca te he tomado como un concepto.- Jake la apego a su cuerpo, la miro y la beso tiernamente.- Me gustas y mucho.- el corazón de Sherry latía al mil por hora en ese momento, quería escuchar esas palabras desde hace unos meses, a ella también le gustaba y demasiado.-

-Jake…también me gustas y mucho.- respondió Sherry sonrojada

-Desde el primer momento que te vi en el colegio llamaste mi atención.- Jake miraba a Sherry, ¡diablos! Era preciosa.-

-A mi también, pero pensé que nunca te acercarías a mi.- Sherry estaba completamente rendida a sus pies.

-y míranos ahora, juntos por dos pequeñas razones.- Jake rio al igual que Sherry.- Podría morir ahora mismo Sherry, soy feliz. Nunca antes sentí esto.-

-Esto amerita una foto, para el libro del bebe de nuestros pequeños.- Sherry saco su cámara profesional y tomo una foto de ellos dos, parecían la pareja perfecta era el momento perfecto para los dos.-

-Deberíamos comenzar a comprar las cosas para el bebe-sugirió Jake.

-Si, no es mala idea.- respondió Sherry

-Creo que de eso deberías encargarte tú y Claire.-

-No es mala idea, pero ¿no es mucho trabajo para ti?- pregunto Sherry

-Puedo arreglármelas.- Jake sonrió de nuevo.-

-Deberíamos regresar a casa, ya es un poco tarde.-

-Está bien… gracias por la cita.- Sherry se levanto y camino hacia el coche, Jake la acompaño y los dos regresaron a casa. La sesión de fotos continuo, Sherry tomaba fotos de Jake sin descansar.

-No soy un modelo Sherry.- respingo Jake algo apenado.

-No importa, para mi si lo eres- Sherry tomo la ultima fotografía.- ¿Puedes ayudarme?-pregunto emocionada

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno desde el día que me entere que estaba embarazada tome una foto mía con mi vientre descubierto y bueno ya tengo 3 meses, eso amerita una foto.- Jake asintió, Sherry descubrió su vientre y sonrió, era una hermosa sonrisa, irradiaba luz y paz interior, era hermosa aun no podía creer la suerte que tenia al estar a su lado, Jake tomo la fotografía y miro de nuevo a Sherry, se acerco a ella y la beso delicadamente. Sus labios eran los más adictivos podría estar así todo el día si le fuera posible. Continúo besando aquellos labios carnosos, despendio por su cuello y acaricio su cabello.

La miro sus ojos irradiaban de nuevo pasión, volvió a besarla abriendo paso entre su boca y comenzar una guerra entre sus lenguas, Sherry acaricio el abdomen del joven.

Jake camino con ella hasta el sillón, la coloco sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer en Sherry, esta no se quedaría atrás acariciaba cada extensión de piel de Jake, paso su lengua por el cuello de este. Esta vez no la iba a negar, necesitaba hacerla suya de una manera u otra, de verdad necesitaba tenerla hasta que...

-Debe ser Alexander.- interrumpió Sherry recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Maldito sea, lo matare- respondió Jake agitado. El timbre volvió a sonar, Sherry se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.- Leon, Claire ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Está haciendo un frio del demonio- musito Leon.- Hola Sherry.-

-Hola querida.- Claire se acerco y abrazo a Sherry, un abrazo de madre e hija.

-Pasen.- Jake se levanto del sillón y miro a Leon y Claire.-

-Bienvenidos-agrego Jake

-Gracias. Respondió Leon secamente

-Hola Jake.- Claire saludo al joven gustosamente, devolviéndole un fuerte abrazo.-

-Es una sorpresa ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto Sherry confundida

-Solo queríamos venir a ver como estaba la nueva pareja de recién casados.- respondió Claire sonriente.

-Estamos bien… eso creo ¿quieren beber algo?- pregunto Jake

-Un té por favor.-

-Enseguida Claire.- Jake se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a Sherry sola con Leon y Claire.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?-pregunto Leon seriamente.

-Está bien, de hecho queríamos darles otra noticia.- respondió Sherry nerviosa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Leon preocupado.

-Fui por la primera ecografía, todo salió bien, de hecho esto del embarazo ha sido fácil pero…-

-¿pero?- volvió a interrumpir Leon

-Vamos a tener gemelos.- Leon miro atónito a la joven, Claire sonrió y volvió a abrazar a la joven

-tres pequeños mas a la familia Kennedy, eso es perfecto.- exclamo Claire

-Lo sé ¿Qué opinas Leon?... ¿Leon?-

-Creo que ha caído en shock de nuevo.- Leon miraba hacia la nada, ¿dos bebes? Ahora realmente odia más a Jake de lo que debería, pero que podía hacer en esa situación.

CONTINUARA

Bueno otro capitulo muy corto pero el siguiente apuesto que les va a gustar :3 Ahora Jake y Sherry no pueden negar lo que sienten. Como siempre mil gracias por leer y comentar, pensé que nadie seguiría mi fic pero lo hacen, y por eso ¡MIL GRACIAS! ya casi llego a los capítulos que tanto ansió pero por el momento disfruten este, espero sea de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, espero estén bien ñ.ñ


	6. Capitulo 6: Eres yo como yo soy tu

**Playlist:**

**Ese miedo-Canserbero ft Aniki**

**En la ciudad de la furia- Soda stereo **

* * *

Capitulo 6: La gran cena familiar.

Era una tradición reunirse cada año para ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado en la vida de los demás, entre los invitados; amigos de Leon y Claire.

-Parezco un globo, nada me queda.- bufo Sherry molesta.

-Para mi eres hermosa con lo que tengas puesto.- respondió Jake mientras miraba detenidamente a Sherry.

-No Jake, estoy gorda.-

-No lo estas, mira ¿Por qué no usas esto?-

-¡No me cierra!- La joven se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar.

-Sherry sal de ahí.-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de esto!-grito Sherry, Jake suspiro y se recostó en la cama. La chica salió del baño con un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes delgados, era suelto pero aun así podía apreciarse su hermosa figura.

-Te vez hermosa- murmuro Jake anonadado ante tal belleza

-Gra-gracias… lo siento Jake me he convertido en un monstruo.- Sherry se acerco al joven y lo abrazo delicadamente siendo correspondida por este.

-Tranquila, yo te dije que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas ¿lo recuerdas?- Sherry sonrió y poso sus labios carnosos sobre los de Jake fundiéndolos en un tierno y romántico beso lleno de amor y pasión a la vez.

-Deberíamos bajar, todos deben estar esperándonos.-

-Si.-

…

-Chris- Llamo Leon.

-Leon, hace tiempo sin vernos.-

-¡Jill!-grito Claire emocionada.-

-¡Claire! ¡Te vez hermosa! El embarazo te sienta bien.- respondió la mujer.

-Algo así, intento verme bien.- dijo Claire sonriente.

-Anette, Gabrielle, Selene.- Llamo Jill.- Cuando Chris contrajo nupcias con Jill nunca pensó que esta se embarazaría rápidamente y sobre todo darle tres pequeñas, las niñas eran hermosas; tenían los mismos ojos y labios que su madre eran una copia exacta de ella solo que su cabello era castaño como el de su padre pero aun así heredaban un gran atractivo de sus progenitores.- Saluden a sus tíos Leon y Claire.- agrego Jill

-Hola pequeñas-saludo Leon.-

-Hola tío Leon.- saludaron las tres en coro.

-Mira que hermosura de niñas.- exclamo Sherry.

-¡Sherry!- las pequeñas corrieron a abrazar a Sherry

-Sherry, hace tiempo que no te veía.- Saludo Jill.-

-Lo sé.- respondió la chica sonriente.- ¿Cómo haces para verte tan genial aun estando embarazada?-

-Ya sabes, eso de ser madre me queda a la perfección y a ustedes también se ven más hermosas de lo normal.-

-Oh lo siento, el es mí… mí-

-Soy Jake su esposo.- interrumpió el chico.

-Mucho gusto Jake, soy Jill y Am mi esposo Chris debe estar por aquí perdido.-

-Sherry me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes.-

La cena transcurrió de manera amena, había risas y se hablo mucho sobre los viejos tiempos, como eran sus vidas antes de estar juntos. Jake y Sherry subieron a su habitación para poder descansar de aquel largo día.

-Jake…-susurro Sherry- Nunca pensé que me harías sudar, nunca pensé que yo haría lo mismo. Nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo, ni que me sentiría tan avergonzada.- Sherry beso delicadamente al joven sin dejar de mirarlo.- Así que antes de que termine mi día, recuerda, mi dulce príncipe tu eres el único… mi dulce príncipe… tu eres el único.- Jake no pudo resistir más hacia sus bellas palabras, se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla, estaba hecha para él era la chica indicada, lo que había estado buscando.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras las bocas se acercaban. Notó los labios cálidos y firmes que la seducían hasta que ella correspondió al beso, se estrechó contra él y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Él le separó los labios e introdujo la lengua entre ellos. Sherry notó que el vientre empezaba a bullirle y la cordura la abandonaba.

Jake la apego mas a el tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, sus lenguas se entrelazaban haciendo una guerra de la que ninguno de los dos saldría victorioso. La deseaba y mucho, deseaba tenerla de nuevo tan cerca le hacía perder la cordura como aquella noche.

Jake la levanto con facilidad y la llevo hacia la habitación, la recostó delicadamente en la cama, Sherry no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grises, era perfecto. El chico continuo besándola, bajando por su cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas, descendió hasta sus senos, la tela del sujetador le impedía darles la estimulación necesaria así que en un dos por tres se deshizo de aquella prenda como lo había hecho con el vestido.

Los senos de Sherry ya estaban completamente erectos, Jake acaricio uno con su mano mientras el otro le daba estimulación con su lengua provocando que Sherry gimiera levemente, un mar de sensaciones increíbles la invadieron. Jake termino de aquella placentera tortura, beso su abdomen y quito aquellas pantis negras de encaje, acaricio delicadamente provocando que la chica gimiera levemente, estaba húmeda perfecta para recibirla pero aun no era el momento. Prosiguió acariciándola y después comenzó a lamer aquella parte tan sensible de ella, estimulaba su clítoris y todo lo que podía, introdujo dos dedos, le encantaba escucharla gemir, decir su nombre, amaba que estuviera sometida a sus encantos. En cuestión de segundos Sherry llego al orgasmo, su respiración era agitada sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve color rojizo al igual que sus labios, Jake ascendió dando pequeños besos en cada parte que podía hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Tranquilo tigre, yo también debo disfrutar un rato.- Sherry invirtió las posiciones ahora ella se encontraba arriba del, beso su cuello y quito la camiseta del joven, acariciaba sus brazos y su abdomen el chico se había encargado de moldear su cuerpo con arduas jornadas de ejercicio. La joven se sentó delicadamente sobre el miembro ya erecta de Jake provocando una dulce fricción y a la vez tortuosa. Jake no soporto mas y la coloco debajo del, se quito las prendas restantes y la miro.

-¿E-estas lista?-pregunto nervioso

-Si.- respondió. Jake se adentro en ella lentamente, podía sentir las paredes vaginales tan estrechas, lo introdujo por completo y comenzó con las embestidas. Ahogaba los gemidos de Sherry en apasionados besos, los dos llegaron al orgasmo junto.

Aquella noche había sido testigo de aquella muestra de amor y cariño hasta el amanecer.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse entre las ventanas. Sherry abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió los brazos de Jake rodeando su cintura, lo miro y se sonrojo al recordar lo que habían hecho algunas horas atrás. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Me miras.-interrumpio Jake, su voz al despertar era perfecta le daba un toque más sensual.

-Te admiro.- respondió Sherry sonriente

-Que miedo.- Jake sonrió y beso la frente de la chica

-Es romántico.- agrego Sherry.- Hicimos cosas malas.-

-Hicimos el amor.- Los besos se hacían presentes de nuevo.- ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Jake sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Mucha.- respondió Sherry sonriente y cubriéndose con una sabana.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Ammm…quiero un gran plato de fruta con miel, un tazón con fresas y crema, una pequeña rebanada de pastel, un muffin de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de naranja, oh y Ammm una malteada de chocolate.-

-Me parece que en vez de dos bebes vamos a tener unos terroncitos de azúcar.- rio Jake

-No se te olvide que como por dos.-

…

Después del desayuno, Sherry salió con Claire a buscar más ropa para el bebe. Jake había recibido un mensaje de Alaia esa mañana citándolo en un café cerca de la ciudad, ahora iba a arreglar lo que había dejado inconcluso.

-Jake- musito la chica

-Hola Alaia.- respondió Jake.- ¿para qué me has citado?-

-Solamente quería saludarte.-

-Bueno entonces podías saludarme por teléfono.- dijo seriamente

-Aun no pierdes ese sentido del humor.-

-He perdido muchas cosas pero he ganado cosas mejores.- agrego

-Jake… quiero hablar de nosotros.-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto extrañado.

-Me gustaría retomar nuestra relación.-

-Parece que eso va a ser imposible.- respondió seriamente

-¿Por qué?- chillo molesta

-Lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro, de hecho eso quedo claro desde el día que me dejaste. Ahora estoy con alguien mejor que me ha hecho conocer lo que es el amor, si me disculpas tengo que reunirme con Sherry debemos hacer muchas cosas antes de que nuestros hijos nazcan.- Jake se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Ta vas a arrepentir Jake Muller! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-grito molesta

-Ya lo hice.- la puerta se cerró dejando a una Alaia histérica.

…

Mientras se besaban, Jake iba recostando delicadamente a Sherry en la cama. No dejaban de besarse, tenían que aprovechar este momento al máximo. Jake quedó encima de ella, sin recargarse; ella aprovechó la posición y empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la playera de Sherry. Tocó su bien formado abdomen; lo recorrió y Jake gimió.

-¿Segura? Digo, solo te recuerdo que mañana tienes un desayuno que hacer y un hombre que atender. –Dijo riendo.

-Ja ja, que gracioso eres Muller. Ahora bésame.  
Jake obedeció y siguió besándola mientras recorría uno de sus muslos con la mano; Sherry seguía recorriendo su abdomen con una mano, y con la otra su espalda. ¡Necesitaba verlo desnudo! Dejó de besarlo y sacó playera, dejando aquel torso desnudo frente a ella.

-¡Dios! –susurró.

-¿Te gusta? –Alzó las cejas.

-Me encanta.

Jake volvió a besarla, mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Su tacto hacia que Sherry se estremeciera al instante. Jake volteó a Sherry de una manera sutil para bajar el cierre de su vestido. Bajó los tirantes y le acarició los hombros, acto seguido de un beso tierno. Sherry sonrió. La volvió a voltear y sacó el vestido dejando a la vista el sostén negro, que hacía juego con las bragas que llevaba del mismo color. Jake lo admiró por unos segundos.

Jake besó la comisura de sus labios, luego su oreja y la mordió un poco, luego besó su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones. Sherry gimió mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Nada podría arruinar ese momento.

Jake besó su vientre, mientras se decidía en quitar su sostén o sus bragas. Así que dijo: -¿Qué prefieres primero?

-¿Ah?

-¿Bragas o sostén?

Sherry río. -Lo que tú quieras.

-Ese es el punto, no sé cuál. –Rieron. –Ya, adiós sostén.

Jake desabrochó el sostén de Sherry y lo puso en la mesita de noche. Admiró los pechos de Sherry, sonriendo picaronamente. Capturó uno en su boca, el cual lambió, chupo y mordió un poco mientras apretaba y masajeaba con su mano el otro. Sherry le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras gemía de placer. Jake dejó bien erecto el pezón, y cambió al otro, dándole el mismo trato que al anterior. Sherry sentía que se correría en ese momento.

-Jake…-

-¿Sí? –Preguntó riendo.

Siguió besando su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas, las bajo por completo y las dejo en la misma mesita de noche. Beso la feminidad de Sherry, haciendo que ella diera un vuelco de placer.

-Estás tan mojada…. Dios. –Dijo acariciándola.

-Esta… estamos… estamos en… estamos en des… desventaja. –Dijo respirando agitadamente.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo riendo y acariciándola más fuerte.

-Pantalones.

-Oh, eso se puede arreglar. –río picaronamente.

Oh, eso se puede arreglar. –río picaronamente.

Jake desabrochó rápidamente su cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de él, Sherry lo detuvo y dijo: -¿Me dejarías hacerte el honor?

Río. –Encantado.

Jake alzó las manos, dejando que Sherry hiciera lo propio. Sherry jaló seductoramente el cinturón con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba aquél abdomen. Empezó a desabrochar el botón y el cierre del pantalón, acariciando aquel gran bulto a propósito. Jake gemía de placer, mientras Sherry sonreía de satisfacción. Jake la ayudó, quitándose el mismo el pantalón.

Sherry se quedó mirando los labios de Jake como por 5 segundos después, sin moverse. Jake al verla así, dijo: -Te los regalo si quieres.

-Me conformo con besarlos. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Jake la besó, ferozmente. Estaba ardiendo de pasión, y ella lo sabía, se daba cuenta. Jake le agarro la nuca para hacer mucho más profundo el beso, y poder recorrer cada rincón de su boca. Sherry, mientras tanto, jugaba con la cinta del bóxer. La estiraba y bajaba, lentamente.

-Sí lo vas a hacer, hazlo de una vez. –Decía entre besos.

-¿Hacer qué? –Dijo burlona.

-Bajar esta maldita tela.

-¿Tan desesperado estás? –Dijo mordiéndole el labio.

-No te imaginas cuánto. –Dijo, volviéndola a besar, mordiéndole el labio.

Sherry bajó de un golpe el bóxer, haciendo que la gran erección de Jake saliera como un tigre hambriento, golpeando en su vientre. Gimieron los dos.

-Te necesito dentro de mí, ya…

-Hay que disfrutarlo un poco más…

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, Muller. Ahora necesito que hagas esto ya. –Dijo presionando levemente su miembro. Jake gruñó.

La recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Ambos se acariciaban el cuerpo sin cesar. Jake le separó delicadamente las piernas y colocó la punta de su miembro en su entrada.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Hazlo ya, por favor.

Y la penetró, lentamente, haciendo que ambos se retorcieran de placer.

-¡Dios! No sabes cuantas noches soñé con esto.

Jake empezó a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas, poco a poco.

-Más rápido.

Jake la agarró de las caderas, para poder profundizarlas aún más. Sus sexos chocaban y se oía el eco por toda la habitación, combinado con los gemidos, gruñidos y uno que otro grito por parte de ambos. Unos cuantos segundo más fueron más que suficientes para que ambos alcanzaran ese increíble clímax.

La cabeza de Jake cayó sobre el vientre de Sherry, y ella se desvaneció en la cama. Ambos estaban sudados, tratando de recuperar la respiración. ¡La pasión y el calor podían tocarse y olerse en toda la habitación!

CONTINUARA

* * *

**¡Al fin actualización Disculpen la tardanza a mi querida laptop se le ocurrió descomponerse y mis bellos profesores decidieron aplicar exámenes la misma semana. En fin, ya estamos en el capitulo 6 ¡por fin! solo 4 capítulos para llegar al mas crucial de la historia. Voy a comenzar un nuevo fic también sera con Jake y Sherry solo que sera otra trama, voy a subir una pequeña parte de lo que seria la introducción para que dejen su opinión Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad mil gracias espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar sin mas les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Cuídense nos leemos luego. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Declaraciones de amor

CAPITULO 7: Declaraciones de amor

2 meses atrás…

-Sherry te vez preciosa- exclamo Claire al ver a su pequeña vestida de blanco.

-Gra-gracias.- musito tristemente. Su vida habia cambiado por completo, estaba a punto de casarse con un chico al cual se habia jurado aborrecerlo de por vida.

-Las espero en el coche.- interrumpio Leon.

-En un momento vamos.- respondio Claire, las dos subieron al auto rumbo al juzgado. Leon no le dirigio ni una sola palabra a la pobre de Sherry. La ceremonia fiscal transcurrio muy rapido y prosiguieron a pasar a la fiesta pero antes era hora de tomar las fotos.

-Vamos tome cada quien su lugar.- exclamo el fotografo, Sherry y Jake se encontraban uno al lado de otro, Billy y Rebecca discutian, Leon y Claire se mantenian neutros.

-¡Tome la maldita foto!-grito Billy

-No le grites al hombre.- Rebecca rompio en llanto, Sherry no podia creer lo que estaba pasando

-¡Tome la foto de una vez!-exclamo Leon, aquella foto era un total desastre.

La fiesta era una pequeña reunion con amigos y familiares.

-Enserio Jake, me unire al ejercito y cuando regrese pondremos nuestro propio gimnasio.-

-Me alegra saber eso, por que aca entre nos, no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer.-

Sherry estaba sentada sola, nadia la miraba, parecia invisible. Rebecca canto una bella cancion para Billy y habia llegado el momento de los discursos.

-Su atencion porfavor.- interrumpio Leon.- Mis amigos siempre han estado cuando los necesito, en especial si se trata de festejar.-suspiro.- Todos saben por que estamos reunidos hoy aquí, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo y cariño, lo tendre siempre presente en mi corazon.- todos aplaudieron ante el discurso de Leon, Sherry no podia sentirse peor.

-Su atencion porfavor.- Llamo Rebecca.- Quiero decir que Sherry se ve hermosa hoy ¿no lo creen? Irradia belleza y alegria, creo que alguien mas deberia decirselo y debo decir que, yo tambien estoy embarazada.- Sherry sonrio y se acerco hacia donde su amiga, la abrazo muy fuerte y la miro.- Perdon, tenia que decirselo primero a Billy, no habra ceremonia solo cuidaremos al bebe.- Sherry la abrazo fuertemente y lloro junto con ella. La fiesta se habia prolongado mas de lo esperado.

…

-¿En que piensas?-interrumpio Jake

-El dia de nuestra boda.- respondio Sherry sonriente

-Ese dia… ahora que lo recuerdo no tuvimos noche de bodas ¿o si?-

-No, aun te odiaba.- rio

-Lo se, pero ahora estas rendida ante mis encantos.-

-Es lo que tu deseas Muller, pero creo que el que esta rendido ante mis encantos eres tu.-

-Algo asi ¿empate?-

-Es buena idea.- La chica tomo las fotos y las coloco en la mesa para mirarlas mejor.

-Eres muy buena en esto.- Jake miraba detenidamente el trabajo de Sherry.

-Gracias pero aun debo perfeccionar esto.- respondio tiernamente- Al menos voy a recibir algo de dinero por las fotos.-

-Yo tendre otra pelea en 5 meses, debo prepararme te prometo que te dare lo que te mereces.- Jake tomo a Sherry y poso su mirada sobre la de ella.

-Tranquilo, con que estes a mi lado es suficiente.-

-Sherry…yo… quiero decirte muchas cosas pero no se como expresarlas.-

-Creo que, estamos en la misma situacion.-

-Siempre tuve una fuerte atraccion hacia a ti, cuando te veia caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Cada que sonreias iluminabas mi dia, cuando paso lo nuestro andabamos sin buscarnos aunque sabiendo que estabamos para encontrarnos y aunque no creo en el amor a primera vista creo en el querer la primera noche. El hecho es que un un instante entre en razon y no estaba soñando estaba haciendote el amor.- Sherry sonrio y abrazo a Jake.

-La primera vez que te vi tenias unos jeans color azules y una camiseta color blanca, hiciste que mis ojos ardieran, eras como James Dean, tan aderido como el cancer a la muerte. Somos muy distintos tu escuchabas punk rock yo creci con el hip hop. Pero encajabas mejor que mi sudadera favorita, se que el amor es malo y duele pero recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en diciembre.- Jake tomo a Sherry y la recosto en su pecho.

-Sherry… cuando nos tocamos siento un subidon, cada que estas conmigo pierdo las fuerzas y cuando no lo estas me siento completamente debil. Prometeme que si me hundo, me rompo y dejo al descubierto mis sentimientos no estare cometiendo un error.-

-Jake… a veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se vuelve difícil y no se por qué, sigamos intentando lo nuestro, el camino es largo no hay que preocuparnos y sobre todo debernos mientras tanto.-

-Te amo Sherry.- Jake beso tiernamente a Sherry.

-Y yo a ti Jake.- Sherry correspondió el beso.

…

-Señora Muller hoy cumple exactamente 5 meses de gestación, puedo saber el sexo del bebe y se pueden escuchar sus latidos ¿les gustaría escucharlos?- Jake asintio al igual que Sherry- Ya sabe cual es el procedimiento jovencita.-

Sherry tomo la bata y se recostó en la camilla.

-Todo va muy bien, **El bebé puede oír a partir de las 2o semanas de embarazo.** El líquido amniótico que lo rodea distorsiona los sonidos (como cuando estamos debajo del agua), pero aún así el bebé ya te puede escuchar. Puede reconocer una música, el latir de su corazón o tu respiración. Además, percibe la luz, se mueve, traga, orina, quizás comienza a tener memoria, etc. Los movimientos son fundamentales para que no haya deformidades articulares ni corporales. Miden 20 centímetros y pesan 255 gramos, todavía les falta mucho por crecer.- Agrego el doctor.- Ahora comenzaran a moverse,** sentirás las famosas pataditas del bebé dentro de tu abdomen**. Comprobarás que **tu** respiración** se hace más profunda y el ritmo cardíaco se acelera**. Tu corazón latirá más rápidamente porque bombea mayor cantidad de sangre por el cuerpo.

**En esta etapa es común tener sueño y estar cansada**. Tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde las primeras semanas. Es hora de dormir mucho y olvidarte los grandes esfuerzos.- Sherry asintió y miro a Jake

-¿Podemos saber su sexo?-

-Claro, si no son tímidos les diré que son.- El doctor miro a la pantalla y sonrió.- Felicidades, tendrán dos hermosas niñas.- Sherry sonrió y beso a Jake, el chico suspiro y sonrió. El sonido de sus corazones era audible en toda la sala, la emoción los invadían no podían esperar más para tener a esas dos pequeñas entre sus brazos.-

-Muy bien jóvenes eso es todo. Sherry no quiero que te esfuerces, debes descansar no sé si tu cuerpo soportara llegar a la etapa final del embarazo por eso quiero que descanses en estos meses ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier pérdida durante estas primeras 20 semanas se denominará aborto, ya que el nacimiento en esta edad fetal es uniformemente letal, debido a la ausencia estructural de la porción respiratoria de los pulmones-

-Entendido doctor.- Los dos chicos salieron del consultorio rumbo a su hogar. Jake besaba a Sherry apasionadamente no podía controlarse al estar cerca de ella. Sherry rio y miro a Jake.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

-No nada, solo que parece que están muy activas.- Sherry tomo la mano de Jake y la llevo a su abultado vientre, este sintió de inmediato los movimientos de las pequeñas.

-Parece que si.- sonrió Jake.

-Es solo cuando tú hablas, mira hazlo de nuevo.- dijo Sherry emocionada.-

-No Sherry, voy a parecer…- Si las miradas asesinaran Jake ya estaría muerto en ese instante.-Esta bien.- Suspiro y coloco su cabeza sobre la panza de Sherry.- Hola hermosas, se que pueden escucharme, no saben cuando ansió a tenerlas aquí a mi lado, se que serán hermosas, me conformo con que tengan los hermosos ojos de su madre, hablando de ella últimamente ha estado cansada, creo que deberían dejarla descansar ella también necesita fuerzas.- Sherry sonreía tiernamente al escuchar todo lo que decía Jake.-

-Creo que voy a tener competencia.- dijo Sherry

-Así será.- respondió Jake.

-Debemos decorar el cuarto de las niñas y elegir un nombre.-

-Aun tenemos tiempo para eso.- Jake deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Sherry.-

-Lo sé…Jake tengo miedo.- dijo Sherry

-¿De qué?-pregunto Jake preocupado

-De que algo malo pase con ellas, no quiero perderlas.-

-No lo harás, te prometo que yo estaré contigo ¿lo recuerdas? En las buenas y en las malas seremos tú y yo, saldremos adelante.-

-Si… te amo.-

-Yo te amo más.-

CONTINUARA


	8. Capitulo 8: La etapa final

CAPITULO 8: ANTOJOS, FALSAS ALARMAS Y LA CHARLA SOBRE SER PADRES.

Los meses habían pasado volando, el parto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en cualquier momento Sherry y Claire darían a luz.

Jake y Sherry habían regresado a Washington, Sherry estaba de nuevo en su hogar así Leon podía darles una mejor atención a ella y su esposa.

-¡Jake!-grito Sherry

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustado

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-Pero acabo de ir a comprarte lo que querias.- bufo molesto

-¿y? quiero mas.-

-Pff está bien.-

Estas semanas eran de locos, antojos, dolor de espalda y falsas alarmas.

-¡Leon!-grito Sherry asustada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Leon asustado

-¡Ya es hora!- todos se dirigieron al hospital, pero solo había sido una falsa alarma como las anteriores 5

Jake y León necesitaban descansar y nada mejor que el día del baby shower, podrían relajarse pero sus planes se vieron completamente frustrados. Deberían pasar una tarde con Chris cuidando de sus pequeñas mientras las chicas pasaban una tarde relajante en el spa.

-Hola Leon.- musito Chris.

-Hola Chris, el es Jake el esposo de Sherry.-

-Ya habíamos tenido el placer en la cena.-

-Lo sé.- agrego Jake

-¿quieren beber algo?- pregunto Chris

-Una cerveza- respondió Leon mientras tomaba asiento

-Que sean dos- interrumpió Jake.

-Se ven fatal.- dijo Chris mientras destapaba las cervezas y las acercaba

-Esta semana ha sido un infierno, Claire tiene los antojos más exóticos. Ayer tuve que buscar comida francesa y alemana a las 3:30 de la mañana.-

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que quiere Sherry, puede pedirme una cosa y a los cinco minutos cambia de opinión.- agrego Jake

-Son cosas del oficio muchachos, se nota que son primerizos.-

-¿Ahora eres un experto?- pregunto Leon burlonamente

-Así es Leon, me he convertido en un padre y marido ejemplar.-

-Te admiro ¿Cómo puedes ocuparte de 3 niñas y dos que vienen en camino?- pregunto Jake mientras bebia de la cerveza.

-Por eso mis queridos amigos, les contare lo que va a pasar durante estos meses. Pero primero comencemos con el parto.- Chris volvió a beber de la cerveza, Leon quería abstenerse de escuchar las platicas de su cuñado la ultima había sido suficiente para él.

…

-Necesitaba esto.- agrego Jill mientras recibía un masaje.

-Lo sé, una tarde para nosotras solas.- agrego Sherry.

-Si, antes de que nuestros hijos nazcan.- murmuro Claire

-¿Cómo van con esto?-pregunto Jill

-He comido a más no poder, la noche anterior me comí la última pieza del pollo pero primero amenace a Jake…de muerte. Me he convertido en un mostruo.-respondio Sherry

-Leon al inicio no estaba contento.- Suspiro.- tenía miedo que pasara algo malo como el último intento, pero ahora nuestro bebe está sano y fuerte.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso ¿y ya están listas para la llegada de sus pequeños?-

-Si, todo está preparado. Leon hizo un plan de emergencia, esto lo ha vuelto un poco paranoico.-

…

Jake y Leon habían escuchado acerca del parto, no querían imaginar la hora en la que esto sucediera. Estaban más que asustados.

-Y eso es el parto de mis tres pequeñas.-

-¿Jill no se va a molestar por que nos mostraste esto?-pregunto Leon

-Bah, claro que no.- respondió Chris

…

-Saben, últimamente Leon ha estado mas cariñoso de lo normal.- agrego Claire sonrojada

-Jake también, solo que el doctor me ha ordenado descansar.- agrego Sherry apenada

-Es normal, es una tortura para ellos.-

…

El día había trascurrido rápido, cada uno había regresado a su hogar. Sherry terminada de doblar la ropa de sus pequeñas.

-¿se puede?-pregunto Jake.

-Claro pasa ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Muy bien ¿y a ti?-

-Perfecto, estoy como nueva.-dijo sonriente

-Me lo imagino.- respondió Jake.- Necesitas ayuda.- pregunto

-No, ya termine.-

-Sherry… debo salir, no me demorare demasiado.-

-Está bien, ve con cuidado.-

Jake salió sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba concentrarse para su combate de mañana. Camino unos cuantos minutos, alguien iba detrás del pero no le tomo demasiada importancia hasta que.-

-¿Jake Muller?- interrumpio un hombre

-¿Quién lo pregunta?- respondio a la defensiva

-Por favor acompáñenos.-

-Ni de loco me voy a subir.-

-Yo creo que si.- El chico perdió la razón, cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto.

-¿Do-donde estoy?-

-Tranquilo muchacho.- agrego la dama.- estas con una vieja amiga.-

-No te recuerdo.- respondió Jake al mirarla

-Vaya, yo sí. Eres igual al tu padre, pequeño Wesker Junior.-

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo seriamente

-Claro que lo sabes.- agrego la mujer- De hecho quiero negociar contigo.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tranquilo, primero me voy a presentar. Soy Ada Wong, era socia de tu padre.-

-Mucho gusto, pero si me disculpas tengo que irme.-

-Vamos bebe algo.- La mujer acerco un pequeño vaso con Vodka, Jake lo bebió de un trago.-

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto seriamente

-Como sabrás, tu padre era un exitoso empresario.- agrego Ada.-

-Lo sé y un patán de primera, ve al grano.-

-Si que eres directo.-sonrio.- Como has cumplido la mayoría de edad es hora de darte tu herencia, pasar lo que era del hacia ti. Fue su última oportunidad.-

-No voy a aceptar su dinero.- murmuro, se levanto y tomo su chaqueta

-¿No quieres lo mejor para tus hijas? ¿Para Sherry? ¿No quieres darles la vida que se merecen? Te estoy ayudando, tu padre quería que te quedaras con todo esto.- Jake freno en seco

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Nada, solo soy una mensajera ahora todo esto te pertenece a ti.-

-Pe-pero yo no sé nada de esto.-

-Yo te ayudare, te convertiré en todo lo que deseas ¿aceptas?- Jake tomo la pluma y miro el testamento de su padre, suspiro y firmo una hoja.-

-Bienvenido Jake Wesker.- la mujer sonrió y se retiro con un caminar singular.

Todo era demasiado bello para ser verdad pero ya había logrado su objetivo, ahora debía darle lo mejor a sus hijas y Sherry.

CONTINUARA

Bueno he decidido publicar los dos capítulos ( 7 y 8) Por el simple motivo que no estaré durante un tiempo. En fin espero sea de su agrado, Ada Wong aparece en la vida de Jake con una gran oportunidad para el, esas dos pequeñas ya están por salir en fin no quiero adelantar mas la historia, estoy apunto de llegar al capitulo 10, el decisivo para esta historia. En fin, gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, por apoyar mis ideas a lo largo de este poseso de verdad muchas gracias.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, que reciban muchos regalos y bendiciones y la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, que cumplan todas su metas y hagan realidad todos sus deseos este nuevo año.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.


	9. Capitulo 9: El cuarto del bebe

CAPITULO 9

ELCUARTO DEL BEBE

Al siguiente dia todo transcurrio de manera normal.

-Buenos dias super chica.- musito Jake con voz adormilada

-B-buenos dias ¿a que hora llegaste?- pregunto Sherry mientras se incorporaba a la cama

-a las 2:00- respondio Jake, tomo el rostro de Sherry y deposito un tierno beso.

-Auch- gimio de dolor

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto este asustado

-Nada, solo una patada- Jake sonrio levemente y toco la abultada panza de Sherry.

-Han estado mas activas de lo normal.- mumuro

-De hecho, yo solo quiero que nazcan bien.-

-Anda, hay que prepararnos tenemos que buscar una casa.- interrumpio Jake

-Pero no tenemos dinero ¿como quieres comprar una casa?-

-Ahora veras que si, anda vamos que entre mas rapido mejor.- Sherry se levanto y se dio un calido baño, tomo algo de la ropa que aun le quedaba. Una cmisa de cuadros de manga larga en color rojo y un pnatalon que le quedaba a la perfeccion, ato su cabello en una coleta y lo acompaño con un moño del mismo color de la camisa.

Los dos salieron rumbo al parque a dar un largo paseo.

-Esa casa me gusta.- exclamo Sherry emocionada.

-Es muy bonita ¿quieres ir a ver si esta en venta?- Jake la tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar mas rapido

-Creo que no lo esta amor.-

-Aun no esta seguro.- Jake toco la puerta, un anciano salio a ver quien llamaba.- Buenos dias señor, disculpe la molestia, la verdad es que mi esposa y yo pasabamos por aqui y nos encanto su casa. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos comprarla?-

-Oh niño, lo siento. Es lo unico que nos queda.- El hombre sonrio apenado, Jake suspiro y miro a Sherry.

-Como vera ella esta embarazada, queremos darle lo mejor a nuestras hijas.- Jake saco un cheque y escribio una sifra y lo coloco en la mano del señor- El hombre abrio los ojos como platos, en cuestion de segundos acepto.

-Bien amor, la casa de tus sueños.- Sherry lo miro confundida

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto

-Tranquila y disfruta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-

...

Jake miro como habia quedado el cuarto de las niñas, la pintura rosa no habia sido de su agrado asi que optaron por un color que no fuera comun, el verde, suspiro y miro de nuevo el lugar.

-Vengo a ayudarte.- interrumpio Sherry

-El doctor ha dicho que tienes que guardar reposo ¿lo recuerdas?- Jake la abrazo y la miro

-No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada, anda dejame ayudarte.- Sherry tomo una brocha y comenzo a pintar la pared restante pero eso no fue suficiente, paso la brocha por la camisa de Jake.

-¡Hey!-grito divertido, el mismo se encargo de devolverle la pequeña muestra de cariño.

-Tranquilo hombre.- susurro Sherry mientras lo besaba con pasion

-Tu empezaste- Jake la apego mas a su cuerpo.

-Te amo.- murmuro

-Y yo a ti.-

La cabeza de Jake bajó y sus bocas se encontraron con ferocidad. Parecía estar fuera de control. Alzó la vista para mirarla de nuevo y se agachó un poco más sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La espalda de Sherry se arqueó, lo que permitió a Jake atrapar con sus labios el pecho que su mano había abandonado para colocarse entre sus muslos, y aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias a medida que el placer invadía todo el cuerpo de Sherry.

Ella se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, saciada más allá de lo que creía posible, de lo que había soñado jamás.

Jake no dejó de chupar y succionar suavemente el pezón que tenía entre sus labios, incapaz de dejar de disfrutar de ella, y deseoso de volver a llevarla hasta la cima del placer, hasta que fuera completamente suya.

Sherry alcanzó enseguida su segundo orgasmo, sacudiendo todo el cuerpo con la intensidad de su liberación.

-Ya no más, Jake-exclamó débilmente-. No puedo más. ¡Otra vez no!

-Sí -murmuró él ásperamente, metiéndose en la cama completamente vestido-. ¡Sí que puedes!

Sherry descubrió que, en efecto, podía. Ya no veía, sentía o conocía nada que no fuera Jake, quien tomaba posesión de su boca, con su lengua buscando y encontrando la suya, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus turgentes pechos y los pezones sensibles y endurecidos.

-Te deseo, Jake-exclamó Sherry al fin, cuando la boca de él abandonó la suya para bajar hasta su pecho y tomar de nuevo el pezón, que lamió suavemente con la lengua-. Te quiero dentro de mí. ¡Ahora! -murmuró agónicamente mientras el placer se hacía insoportable y sus caderas se movían rítmicamente contra su mano.

Demasiado tarde. La fuerza de su orgasmo la dejó por completo sin respiración y un grito de éxtasis se ahogó en su garganta.

-Te necesito dentro de mí, Jake-suplicó cuando al fin recuperó el aliento-. ¡Por favor! -el ardiente dolor en su interior pedía a gritos ser poseído.

A Jake le pareció que ella estaba maravillosa así. Se puso en pie, con ella en brazos, y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Quería hacerle el amor todo el día. ¡Toda una semana! ¡Maldita sea, no quería parar nunca!  
Pero enseguida descubrió que a sus propios planes. Se había arrodillado sobre la cama para quitarle lentamente la ropa mojada y sus labios dejaban un rastro de fuego sobre su piel helada mientras le quitaba la camisa mojada y le besaba los hombros y el pecho, al tiempo que lo miraba con sus ardientes ojos azules y pasaba la lengua sobre el pezón endurecido de Jake antes de hundirla eróticamente en su ombligo.  
Jake nunca había sentido algo parecido. La palpitación entre sus muslos se hacía insoportable, oprimida contra los vaqueros mojados.  
Unos vaqueros mojados que Sherry rápidamente le quitó, liberándolo, acariciando justo ahí con sus manos mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos con la boca húmeda y caliente. Jake soltó un gemido de deseoo por esos labios.

-¿Qué quieres, Jake? -preguntó Sherry sin dejar de besarle, y acariciando su masculinidad con la lengua, volviéndole completamente loco-. Dime, Jake, ¿qué quieres?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -exclamó agónicamente.

-Dímelo, Jake-lo apremió ella dulcemente..

-Tómame, Sherry-gimió él-. ¡Por el amor de Dios... Ah!

En cuanto los labios de ella rozaron su miembro, él supo que estaba a punto de dejarse ir, de liberarse, demasiado excitado para parar.

-¿Qué...? -gritó cuando Sherry se colocó encima de él.

Sherry se movía lentamente, sin perder de vista la mirada de Jake mientras poco a poco introducía el pulsante miembro en su interior y sus pechos se situaban cerca de la boca de él mientras ella se movía sobre él.  
Los labios de Jake atraparon un pezón mientras sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo.  
Alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, caliente y salvaje, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras Sherry arqueaba la espalda extasiada antes de derrumbarse sobre su pecho.  
Sorprendente.  
Increíble.  
Imposible.

Hacer el amor con Jake había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida.  
Los brazos de James rodeaban a _ mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, y el feroz latido del corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.  
Pero James sabía en su interior que su vida nunca volvería a ser normal.  
Los brazos de Jake apretaron más a Sherry mientras rechazaba cualquier idea de perderla.  
Eso no ocurriría jamás. Deseaba a Sherry. Y no le importaban las razones de ella para casarse con él: se juró que siempre se quedaría con él.

¡Ya no concebía la vida sin ella!

-Y eso que íbamos a esperar hasta después del nacimiento de las niñas -dijo ella burlonamente.

-Dijiste que me deseabas. Y soy incapaz de mantener mis manos apartadas de ti -admitió él-.  
Aunque tampoco es que lo haya intentado demasiado -reconoció-. Sherry... ¡Mierda! -exclamó cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Déjalo, Jake-le pidió ella, con evidente fastidio por la interrupción de su intimidad.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaran en su propio mundo, lejos de influencias externas, más esperanzas tenía ella de que llegaran a conocerse y comprenderse.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y, a la décima llamada, Sherry vio la inquietud de Jake.

-Adelante, contesta -dijo ella mientras se echaba a un lado-. Debe de ser importante.

-Si no lo es, voy a retorcerle el cuello a alguien -dijo él con expresión sombría.

-Mientras no sea el mío -bromeó ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué...? -Jake se sentó en la cama con expresión tensa-. ¿Podrías esperar un minuto? -preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama-. Contestaré en la otra habitación -dijo a Sherry.

Sherry lo contempló marcharse y admiró la oscura desnudez de su cuerpo, demasiado perezosa y saciada para moverse.

Hablarían cuando Jake volviera. Más bien, ella hablaría y Jake escucharía. Y esa vez la creería. Tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Jake volviera...

Diez minutos después, Jake aún no había vuelto y Sherry se sentía incómoda con las sábanas húmedas. No se habían secado tras el baño, tan urgente había sido su deseo.

En cuestion de minutos Jake regreso y se recosto a lado de Sherry, la chica lo miro detenidamente y suspiro.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto seriamente

-Solo llamaban del trabajo, no era nada.-Jake sonrio levemente

-Jake, te conozco ¿que pasa? ¿de donde sacaste todo esto? No me digas que...- Jake suspiro y miro a Sherry

-No es lo que piensas...ayer-suspiro.- Ayer conoci a la antigua socia de mi padre, me mostro que mi padre habia dejado todo su dinero... a mi. Asi que no pude rechazarlo quiero que tengan lo mejor.- Jake tomo la mano de Sherry y la beso.

-Pe...pero dijiste que tu padre.-

-Lo se, pero si me ha dejado algo no puedo hacerlo a un lado. Ahora si me permites tengo que ir a ver unas cosas a la oficina.- Sherry suspiro y se recosto de nuevo en la cama, solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran.

CONTINUARA

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero 9 ¡Ya estamos cerca del 10! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad gracias . Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario Addie, la verdad si he tenido planeada esa charla desde que comence a escribirla pero ya llegara el momento para mostrar que es lo que Leon le dijo a Jake. Yuna gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar siempre un comentario, de verdad gracias.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.


	10. Capitulo 10: El gran dia

CAPITULO 10:

EL GRAN DIA.

Habian pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas donde aun Sherry no había dado a Luz. Jake trabajaba todo el día o al menos eso le hacia pensar a Sherry, recientemente llegaba mas tarde de lo normal y de vez en cuando no llegaba.

Leon había decidido ayudar a Sherry, haciendo los deberes del hogar.

-¡Estas cosas no salen! ¡y el imbécil de Jake no ha llegado, ya perdi mi cita!-grito Sherry

-Esas cosas son muy inteligentes, no van a salir hasta que puedas tenerlas.- Leon se encargaba de barrer, miro a Sherry y despues a Claire.- Anda patita, levanta los pies.-

Sherry escucho el auto de Jake, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. El chico bajo del auto, apenas podía sostenerse, camino hacia la entrada pero Sherry cero la puerta.

-¡Sherry dejame pasar!-exclamo con dificultad-

-¡No! ¿donde estuviste? No llegaste a dormir y perdí mi cita- dijo molesta

-Sherry abre la puerta, es mi casa-

-¡No!- La chica dio media vuelta y volvió al sillón

-Ven Claire, no quiero quedarme a ver esto.- Leon tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, un estruendo se escucho en la entrada, Jake había roto el vidrio para poder entrar.

-¡Por dios!- grito Sherry

-Sherry ve por agua oxigenada.- Exclamo Leon

-Te acompaño.- murmuro Claire

-¿por que yo?-pregunto fastidiada

-¡Es tu esposo!- Leon lavo la mano de Jake, lo sento y lo miro.

-Jake escuchame, debes cuidar de ellas. créeme que si yo pudiera hacerlo lo hacia, pero es tu responsabilidad.-

-¡AUXILIO!-grito Sherry

-Auxilio ¿auxilio?- Leon camino hacia donde provenía el grito seguido de Jake.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Leon asustado

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Sherry llorando.- ¿es normal?.-

-Has roto fuentes...y yo igual.-

-Jake... ¡mierda no estas en condiciones de conducir!- Leon salio con las cosas de la chicas, subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir como loco, parecía que la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

-Señor.-

-Oficial.- respondio Leon

-Debo pedirle que baje del coche.-

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto preocupado.- ¿no podemos llegar a otro acuerdo?-

-No lo creo, por favor baje del auto.-

-¡Leon!-grito Sherry.- Oficial, estamos a punto de dar a luz ¡dejenos salir de aquí!-grito la joven

-Mueve el maldito auto.- Ordeno Claire

-Tranquilas no es para tanto.- murmuro Jake

-Creeme que si estuvieras en mi lugar, llorarias como una nenita...ahora ¡dejenos en paz!-grito Sherry, el oficial asintió y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban en el hospital.-

-Sherry buena suerte.- murmuro Claire

-Igual a ti.- Sherry miro a Leon.

-Buena suerte.- Sherry asintió, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en la camilla.

-Jake...- dijo adolorida

-Aqui estoy cariño, toma mi mano.-

-Bien estamos listos, quiero que pujes a la cuenta de tres ¿esta bien? 1...2...3- Sherry tomo aire y pujo con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-Ahhhhhhhhh ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba

-Tranquila.- Musito Jake

-¡Callate! ¡tu tienes la culpa de esto! ¡Nunca va a terminar!-grito Sherry

-Vamos Sherry puja de nuevo, puedo ver la cabeza.- La chica asintió y pujo de nuevo- ¡Dejenme ir!-grito adolorida

-Vamos uno mas.- La chica dio su ultimo esfuerzo, el llanto de la pequeña ahogo toda la sala

-Muy bien amor, solo un poco mas.- Jake beso tiernamente la cabeza de Sherry

-¡Ahhhh! No, no, no no.- girtaba la chica mientras pujaba

-Vamos, puedo ver la cabeza.- Sherry asintió y pujo de nuevo, el dolor era insoportable pero había valido la pena.

-¿ esta mi bebe? ¿que pasa?-pregunto asustada, los doctores no dieron respuesta, lo que la asusto mas.- ¿donde esta mi bebe? ¡¿Donde esta?!.-

-Tranquilicese señora, la segunda pequeña tuvo complicaciones, no podemos dejarla aquí.-

-¡Ella debe estar bien! ¡Jake!.- la chica no dejaba de llorar, el doctor ordeno a la enfermera suministrarle un calmante, en cuestión de segundo Sherry estaba completamente dormida.-

...

Jake se dirigió hacia los cuneros junto a Sherry, no esperaban encontrarse con Leon.

-¡Hey chicos!-dijo emocionado.- ¿como va todo?- pregunto

-Mal.-respondio Sherry

-¿Que paso?-pregunto preocupado Leon

-Mi niña... tuvo dificultades, ahora ella esta ahí.- Sherry señalo la incubadora

-Tranquila, es una niña muy fuerte, es como tu. No debes preocuparte saldría adelante.- Leon sonrío levemente

-¿Donde esta tu bebe?.- Pregunto Sherry un poco entusiasmada.

-A lado de mi nieta.- Leon sonrío y miro a los dos pequeños

-Señor y señora Muller, pueden entrar a ver a sus hijas.- Sherry asintió y se adentro en el lugar, miro a sus hijas.

-Ella se llamara Emma.- dijo sonriente.- Es fuerte y sera muy amable, es lo quu significa su nombre.- Sherry la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro.- Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, por fin estas en mis brazos. Yo soy tu madre, se que es muy extraño pero con el tiempo lo entenderías. No sabes cuanto te amo.- Sherry beso la frente de la pequeña y la coloco de nuevo en la pequeña cuna. Se acerco y miro a su niña en la incubadora.- Tu seras Juliette, por que eres muy fuerte, pronto también te tendrá cerca de mi.-

-Sherry, el doctor quiere que descanse un poco.-

-En un momento voy.- Sherry suspiro y tomo la mano de su pequeña.- Pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo mi vida.- La joven se levanto y camino a lado de la enfermera. Jake acerco a Emma y tomo la mano de Juliette.

-¿Que sera de su vida en este planeta? No habré infiernos ni inviernos, no había malicia en su entorno, navegaran por tiempos modernos. Una vida por delante diamantes dispuestos a volar, suyo es el mar si lo buscan, suyo es la tierra si quieren cavar, suyo es el fuego si quieren quemarse, suyo es el aire y el arte. Compartan su mente ella sera su casa o su cárcel, su mente sera su vida, tengan los amigos que puedan conozcan gente, tendrán amigos y enemigos pero vivan intensamente, su misión sera divertirse y también reírse, ¿que de servira sufrir si mas tarde tendrán que irse?- Jake suspiro y salio del lugar.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Sherry había salido al 3er dia, Juliette dos semanas después. Las pequeñas se encontraban de maravilla. No era facil hacerse cargo de dos pequeñas, pero al menos eran lo que querían y por lo que estaban unidos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

_**Ultimo capitulo...del 2013 No pense que mi historia llegaria a tanto, muchas gracias a todas y todos aquellos que han seguido la historia, mil gracias. Traere el nuevo capitulo la siguiente semana (: pero espero que este sea de su agrado.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor para el 2014, que cumplan todas sus metas, y luchen por hacer sus sueños realidad, para alcanzar lo que quieren deben esforzarse, son muchos los sacrificios pero es mejor la recompensa. **_

_**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.**_


	11. Capitulo 11: El comienzo del fin

CAPITULO 11

EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL.

9 Meses despues...

Todo había transcurrido de manera rapida. Sherry había decidido terminar el bachillerato pero no era una tarea facil, aun no había dejado sus prioridades como madre.

-Emma, deja eso ahí, mamá esta estudiando.- musito Sherry sin despegar su vista de aquel enorme libro. Las dos niñas eran muy parecidas a Sherry, las mismas facciones que su madre, Emma tenia los ojos grises, como su padre, mientras tanto Juliette había heredado los ojos de su madre. Eran muy alegres y sobre todo activas.- Leon, Emma no me deja en paz.- exclamo Sherry

-Claro ¡eres su madre!- Leon se acerco a la pequeña y la cargo.- ¡Sherry te dije hace una hora que cambiaras su pañal!

-¡Ya lo se Leon, pero quiero conseguir la beca para la escuela de arte!-Exclamo Sherry, tomo a Emma y comenzó a cambiar su pañal sucio.

-o-

3 AÑOS DESPUES...

La relacion de Jake y Sherry había cambiado drasticamente. El chico vivía en un mundo de excesos del que Sherry no era consiente o al menos eso le hacia pensar.

Hoy era un día importante para Sherry, había conseguido finalizar el bachillerato y ahora iría a una entrevista para conseguir la beca. Tomo un hermoso conjunto con el que iría a la entrevista; Un vestido color rosa palo de manga tres cuartos de encaje, no buscaba mostrar su hermoso cuerpo pero aun así dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, unos zapatos de tacon alto colo nude lo complementaban, había cortado su cabello ahora lo llevaba al hombro y un poco ondulado, coloco un poco de perfume y se miro de nuevo.

-y bien ¿como me veo?-pregunto entusiasmada a sus dos pequeñas.

-Te ves hermosa mami.- respondio Juliette

-Muy bella.- agrego Emma.

-Mami no debe verse hermosa, debe verse inteligente. Ahora vamos, hoy cambiaran nuestras vidas.- Sherry tomo su bolso y salio con sus pequeñas tomadas de la mano, las subió al auto y se dirigio hacia la oficina de Jake.

-Amelia ¿donde esta Jake?-pregunto Sherry agitada

-No ha venido a la oficina en dos días.- dijo Amelia.

-¡Mierda! Vamonos niñas van a tener que ir conmigo a la entrevista.- Sherry condujo hacia la universidad, todos la miraban atónitos era muy joven para ir con dos pequeñas. LLego a la oficina y tomo asiento.

-Buenos dias.- dijo agitada

-Señora Muller, por favor tome asiento.- Sherry dejo a sus pequeñas en un sillon mientras ella toma asiento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio.-Sabe que la he llamado por la beca, quería conocer a la persona que había tomado estas hermosas fotografías.-

-Me halaga señor, le prometo que si me eligen no los voy a defraudar, dare lo mejor de mi.-

-Lo se.- El hombre guardo silencio al ver a las dos pequeñas.- Los resultados saldrán en dos semanas.-

-Señor... no creo poder soportar dos semanas, digame ahora.- respondio Sherry nerviosa.- No me daran la beca ¿es cierto?.-

-No, lo siento necesitamos a alguien que no tenga distracciones.- El hombre salio del lugar, dejando a Sherry con sus dos pequeñas, desolada, se sentia pisoteada de la peor manera. En cuestión de horas arribo a su hogar, encontrándose con Jake.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-pregunto Sherry seriamente

-No.- respondio Jake de la misma manera.

-¿Sabes por que estoy vestida así? ¡Era mi entrevista, no me dieron la beca por tu culpa!-grito exaltada, sabes que puedes irte al carajo.-

-Sherry...-murmuro Jake

-¡Eres un idiota!- grito aun mas furiosa.

-¡¿Que es lo que te hace falta?!- grito Jake molesto

-¿Que? Rara vez llegas a dormir a la casa, tus hijas ya no te interesan, nuestro matrimonio se esta llendo al carete, te has empeñado en destruir mis sueños.- Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Sherry... de verdad lo siento, intento darte lo mejor.- murmuro

-Lo se, pero queria hacer mi sueño realidad. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño?- La rubia dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a Jake hablando solo

...

Durante el transcurso del dia Leon se habia llevado a las niñas, Jake habia desaparecido y Sherry estaba de nuevo sola hasta que, un mensaje de su mejor amiga Rebecca habia llegado a su celular, diciendo que habia visto a Jake con una extraña mujer. Sherry subió al coche y se encontró con su amiga, las dos se encontraban en el hotel del cual no habia salido Jake en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Segura que era el?-pregunto Sherry mirando hacia la ventana.

-Si, estoy segura que era el.-

-Ire a revisar, no tardare.-

...

Al dia siguiente todo iba normal. Sherry se estaba preparando para ir a una cena importante con Jake, el vestido blanco se ajustaba perfecta a su figura.

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta todo iba bien, hasta que llego el momento de regresar a casa, era el momento de hablar, ahora o nunca. Jake entro a la casa con su saco en mano atras de el iba Sherry, esta no soporto mas y lo tomo del brazo.

-Estuviste con Alaia ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto furiosa, no recibio respuesta alguna. Comenzo a romper todo lo que habia a su paso, Jake solo se limitaba a mirar.

-No, no estuve con ella.- respondio seriamente.

-¡Te vi, Jake no soy estupida!-

FLASH BACK

Sherry habia logrado colarse al hotel, busco rapidamente la habitacion de Jake y por fortuna la encontro, paso la tarjeta y abrio con sumo cuidado.

En ese momento deseaba no haber pisado ese lugar, deseaba que todo fuera mentira.

Jake se encontraba placidamente dormido al lado de ella completamente desnuda. Las lagrimas salieron y recorrieron sus mejillas, cerro la puerta y salio corriendo del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Puedo explicarlo, no paso nada.-

-¿Entonces ella se desnudo y se metio en tu cama?-pregunto molesta

-¡Sherry... no paso nada!-grito molesto.

-¡Jake, estaba desnuda al igual que tu!-

-¡Pero no paso nada, no recuerdo nada!-

-Sabes...Solia ser feliz, pero ahora todo esto es impredecible, sonreia ante el espectaculo y lloraba cuando me encontraba sola. Te la cogiste en mi cumpleaños, solo te pido la maldita verdad. No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto...- Sherry saco la pistola.

-Sherry... debemos hablar esto cuando estes mas calmada.- interrumpio Jake. Un disparo se escucho, Jake no podia moverse, miro hacia todos lados pero la joven habia fallado el disparo.

-Me ire lejos de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme nisiquiera a tus hijas-

-No puedes hacerme esto-

-Creeme, si puedo... deseo que seas feliz con Alaia.-

-¡Sherry!-grito Jake molesto. La joven salio de su hogar, no sabia a donde iba solo sabia que no podia seguir asi.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Capitulo 11 listo, gracias por leer y comentar :3 espero sea de su agrado.


	12. Capitulo 12 Without you

Capitulo 12.

Without you.

Sherry y Jake se habían separado, llegando a acuerdos poco convencionales, pero seria por su bien.

Tres largos años habian pasado, tres años de sufrimiento pero no todo era tan malo. Sherry había conseguido un trabajo como fotógrafa, viaja alrededor del mundo con sus hijas y conocía a buenas personas.

Habia cambiado su aspecto, ya no era la niña de 16 años, ahora era una mujer de 24 años. Llevaba su cabello corto, se había vuelto mas voluptuosa y vestía distinto.

Siempre tenia a Jake en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidarle, aun le dolía la traición pero le dolía mas no estar a su lado. Sabia que era uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo y que estaba viviendo con Alaia. Pero no debía darse por vencida, tenia dos razones para seguir adelante.

-¿Sherry?-interrumpio un joven.

-¿Piers? ¡Oh Piers que alegría verte!- Exclamo Sherry.

-La ultima vez que te vi estabas acompañada por ¿Jake?- Su sonrisa se esfumo cuando aquel nombre fue mencionado.- Oh... lo siento, no era mi intención.-

-No te preocupes.- Sonrio.- Me alegra que estés aquí.-

-Si, estuve trabajando fuera del pais pero estoy de regreso ¿y tu?-

-Me converti en madre y ahora estoy trabajando en lo que siempre he amado.- Sherry sonrió y abrazo a Piers.

-¿Como estan las pequeñas?- pregunto Piers entusiasmado.-

-Muy bien, hermosas y sanas.-

-He visto tus fotografías en muchos lugares, son geniales. Siempre tuviste ese don.-

-Gracias... creo que fue solo una habilidad.- respondio Sherry.

-Vamos no seas modesta... que te parece si vamos a cenar.- Piers sonrío.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Esta noche ¿te parece bien? Pasare a recogerte a las 8:00... solo si tu quieres.- Sherry sonrió y miro al chico.

-Me parece buena idea, a las 8:00.-

...

Habia tomado un relajante baño, su cambio de ropa era modesto pero elegante; Una blusa de tirantes delgados, con un bordado en la parte delantera y de color "menta", usaba unos leggins color negro que se ajustaban perfecto a su cuerpo, para cubrir un poco su desnudez eligio un saco color negros y para complementar unos zapatos negros de tacón alto.

-¡Te vez hermosa!- exclamo Juliette.

-Gracias princesa.- respondio Sherry sonriente.

-Tu eres la princesa.- interrumpio Emma.

-¡Estoy emocionada!-exclamo Claire.

-Recuerda que la que tendría la cita soy yo.- Sherry sonrió.

-Lo se, pero ¡es una cita! con tu primer amor.- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven.

-Alguien te esta esperando.- interrumpio Leon seriamente.

-Quiero que se comporten, nada de travesuras ¿entendido? en una hora deben estar dormidas, y no hagan enojar a su abuelo.- Sherry beso la frente de las dos pequeñas y se levanto de inmediato.

-Si mami.- respondieron las dos al unisonido.

-No tardes mucho... y cuidate.- murmuro Leon

-Ya no soy una niña, se lo que hago.- Sherry sonrió y salio a encontrarse con Piers.

-Te vez hermosa.- murmuro Piers, se acerco al auto y abrió la puerta para que Sherry entrara. El chico era perfecto, tenia un auto de ensueño, era un reconocido empresario y sabia vestirse bien.

-Gracias.- respondio Sherry sonrojada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toda la cena charlaron y rieron y partieron a un monte a ver las estrellas.

-Me siento como una adolescente haciendo esto.- susurro Sherry.

-Es bueno regresar a los viejos tiempos ¿no lo crees?- Piers tomo la mano de Sherry.

-Si, es bueno.- suspiro.- Pero mira, ahora tengo dos hijas mientras su padre se divierte con super modelos.-

-Se que hay bonitos recuerdos, pero no es de cuerdos tener recuerdos por obsesión, el tiempo es corto y debes disfrutar.-

-No has perdido ese toque.- Sherry miro a Piers.

-¿Cual toque?.- pregunto confundido.

-Siempre sabes como hacerme sentirme bien. Pero debo dejar de contarte mis problemas, mi vida es aburrida.-

-Me gustaria formar parte de tu vida...de nuevo.- musito Piers

-Piers...- El joven se acerco lentamente a ella y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

-¿Me permitirias hacerlo? No te voy a defraudar.- Sherry asintió devolviendo el beso.

Habia pasado una noche magnifica, todo transcurría bien. Después de la tormenta comenzaba a salir el sol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jake pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y de vez en cuando ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Vivia en un lujoso pent house junto con Alaia.

El chico no dejaba de trabajar, Alaia miraba detenidamente por la ventana, pero debia hacer algo para que Jake pusiera atención en ella. Camino sensualmente hacia el, Jake la miro y sonrió levemente.

La chica bailaba de una manera sexy que podía provocar a cualquiera.

Jake se levanto y se coloco detrás de ella

-Hoy no Alaia.- respondio Jake, tomo su saco y salio de el lugar.

Continuara

* * *

Capitulo 12 a la orden.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me dan animos para seguir esta historia.

Lamento la demora y en realidad mis excusas son pateticas.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso :)


End file.
